Might as well be Mars: The Beginning
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: Based on my FIRST and ORIGINAL HH Fan Fiction of the day in the life of high school senior turned song writing contest winner to rising Rock star, Loren Tate. *I DO NOT OWN HH or its characters, they belong to Nickelodeon/Teen Nick & Sony Pictures*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 ~"SPEECHLESS….."**

_Loren Tate took one last look at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a very HOT, very Red backless long grown with matching strappy peep toe heels. Her hair in a perfect up do with soft curls hanging down the sides of her face. She applied a dab of sparkly pink gloss on her lips, grabbed her clutch, along with her phone, house keys and of course, the tickets. Her radio alarm clock read five forty five, so as she opened her bedroom door and stepped out, only to be surprised the multiple flashes by her mom's camera._

**Nora:** (teary eyed) "Oh my baby girl, you look so beautiful!, Max? what do you think?"

**Max: **"absolutely gorgeous, you'll leave my son, speechless, now about a photo with your mom?

_Nora handed Max the camera, as Nora took a couple of photos with her one and only daughter; now in awe that Loren is no longer the little girl who loved to bang pot lids together but a grown woman turned rising rock star, on the night of her SENIOR prom and in a couple of days, will be giving her commencement speech as Valedictorian of her graduating class._

_A few minutes later, Loren went to answer the doorbell as she opened the door, to find Eddie standing there with his freshly new tux and matching red box tie and fresh corsage with a look of shocked speechless on his face._

**Eddie:** "WOW!"

_Loren blushed, kissed him the cheek and let him inside the house as he gently placed her corsage on her right wrist. Max and Nora could not help but to take photos of every moment going on right now, switching to take turns one solo of picture Loren, one solo of Eddie, Father/Son, Max/Loren, Nora/Eddie and back to Eddie and Loren. It almost felt like an engagement photo session where the couple took a trademark mark pose of Loren leaning her back on Eddie's chest as he wrapped his arms are tightly around her waist. _

**Eddie:** "You look incredible!" he whispered softly in her ears, followed by a quick kiss behind her ear, "and amazing" another kiss on the cheek working down her neck and, "mmm..sexy"

**Loren turned around to face him as they wrapped their arms around each other, locked in a hot and heavy passionate kiss.**

**Loren: **(pulling away from him as her lips formed into a teasing smile), "I was going to add something to that, but never mind, it will have to wait. But thank you baby, you are looking good yourself!".

**Eddie:** (confused) "wait for what? …."

**Loren:** "shhh…don't worry.." she put her index finger to his lips, " you sir, might like this surprise.."

**Eddie: **_(intrigued)_ "Mmmm…. Does this surprise involve my girlfriend wearing the recent Angel Collection by Victoria's Secret?"

Just as Loren was about to answer but instead, shot him a flirty wink and a smile, walked to the side table and received a text from Melissa which read:

**Text from Mel**

**Lo, change of meet up spot it is not your house ,anymore. **

**please go to Rumor as planned and we'll **

**all be waiting there. See ya..love ya and thanks.**

**Loren's reply: **

**OK. We will be there at our set time around 6:30ish?**

**Eddie: **"So what's up babe?"

**Loren:** "Mel and company we'll not be meeting us here but heading straight to Rumor."

**Eddie:** "sounds like a plan to me. But before we head to dinner, I need as much alone time with my girl at our secret spot".

Loren and Eddie said their good byes to Nora and Max and headed out to their first destination of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-"VOICES"**

**Somewhere in the city of Lancaster, CA… **

Chloe Carter woke up the most about the outside world, is her apartment and in the comfort of her bed and definitely in the middle of what feels to be the evening. But she could not tell in the darkness of this prison cell. What she missed not this uncomfortable stiff as a board, unsanitary of mattresses.

Just the thought of any criminal living in this prison cell before her caused ill to her stomach. It has only been 45 days since the LAPD re-opened the case of the Katy Duran accident. And Chloe was in fact guilty as charged after denying under oath of the verbal confession on Tyler Rorke's voice recording on his phone which became the key evidence to 15 years at the California State Prison. Tyler's phone was found in the hands of Adriana Masters, who happened to find it on the booth table at the local coffee shop where Loren Tate use to work. Adriana felt she owed it up to Loren to send Chloe to state prison after the emotional drama of the text spoofing scandal.

Chloe closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. But she was distracted by her restless thoughts and nauseated by the disgusting smell of urine making ill to her stomach. She sat up and looked around to see the toilet on the corner plus the sink and a mirror placed above it.

She finally decided to get up and out of bed to check herself out in the mirror.

And that's when she heard faint yet ghostly voices or sounds of children.

**[ Poor Chloe Carter, looks like the career of the "glamorous" Super Model lifestyle has finally taken a downfall. You really are a lying and cheating gold digger!]**

**[ and now a MURDERER!]! **

Chloe held her hands to ears, blocking out the voices in her head.

**Chloe:** (shouting at her reflection) "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I AM NOT A MURDERER! It was a accident!"

The voices began to get louder as if laughing and pointing at her.

**[ don't forget Chloe that once upon a time, you use to be goody goody ray of sunshine too.**

**-*hahahaha! Just like Eddie's new girlfriend, Loren Tate!* ]**

**Chloe: **"NOOOO! That is not true! He would never ever choose that little twerp from the valley over me, the gorgeous Super Model I am! "

**[Stop denying yourself Cynthia, don't you remember being a honor student and do I dare remind you? You were…mooooooooooooo!]**

**Chloe: **"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

[ If you want to fit in with us, Moooooooooooooo like the cow you are, Cynthia KOWalski !]

**Chloe: **(protesting) "I AM NOT THAT GIRL ANYMORE! GO AWAY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! Stop mooooooooooooooooo –ing at me! "

**[Cynthia Kowalski the wannabee! The voices repeated over again. Moooooooo!]**

Chloe was so frustrated by the voices, she took off her engagement ring from Eddie and threw it at the mirror, that it broke into millions of tiny pieces. Realizing what just happened she bent down to the floor in search for the ring, being careful not to cut herself, she spotted the sparkly stone out of the pieces of glass, picked it up and placed it back on her left ring finger, staring at it, in awe and admiration.

**Chloe**: (talking to herself, out loud), "soon, I will be live my dreams as an actress, fame, fortune and fancy parties, That talent less, low life, tweeny bopper dweeb, Loren Tate will be out of the picture! EDDIE DURAN YOU WILL BE MINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3~ "Catching the Sunset"

Eddie was a nervous wreck. The closer they got to their "special place", the more he felt hot and stuffy. The ring was tucked in securely in his tux jacket pocket. A very important question was about to be asked and her answer will change his life forever. He knows in his heart, mind and soul, Loren Tate, was 'THE ONE'. His one true love, soul mate, best friend and if things go according to plan later tonight, lover for the rest of their lives.

Loren turned towards him and could tell he was distracted.

**Loren: **"hey love, what's wrong? You look nervous. Are you okay?"

Eddie turned the AC knob on full blast.

**Eddie: "**nothing hon, is it stuffy in this car or is it just me?"

**Loren: **(flashing him a flirty smile) "is that a trick question?"

**Eddie:** "why is it a trick question, when the truth is, you're the one making it hot in here wearing that sexy red dress on"

He touched her arm with his index finger and made sizzling sounds and quickly stole a kiss while driving. Eddie could feel his heart racing 1,000 beats than normal. Tonight was the night, it the most perfectly beautiful of nights especially now as the sun was setting.

Loren noticed Eddie driving the opposite direction to where there were suppose to go.

_Loren thinking to herself, is he really taking us to…_

Eddie parked his car 5 mins away from their _secret place._

**Loren: **(confused), "uhmmm..I thought we were on our way to the Restaurant, what are we doing here?"

**Eddie: **(with a persnickety smile)," I just wanted to catch the sunset with my beautiful girlfriend".

**Loren:** (blushing) "awww…you really know how to make this night incredibly perfect" She leaned over to kiss his cheek which turned into a passionate lip lock.

Slowly pulling away and smiling at her.

**Eddie:** "anything for my girl".

Loren smiled back as she was about to open her side of the car door.

When Eddie quickly got out of the car and hurried to her side and opened the door for her.

**Eddie:** (smiling), as he took her hand and whispering, "your wish is my command tonight, now close your and I will walk with you to a gorgeous sunset.".

Eddie could not help but to be intoxicated by the honey/berry/flowery scent of hair. It was so breathtaking the way she can awakened his all senses.

A few steps later, he positioned Loren, whose eyes are still closed, in the middle of the heart shaped rose petals surrounded by light up candles. Thanks to Samuel, his driver, who took time to watch the place for an hour.

He gave Samuel a thumbs up sign and mouth the words, 'Thank you' as Samuel took the cue to quickly make a disappearance to his car.

**Loren:** (ansy and curious)," can I open my eyes now?"

**Eddie:** (laughing nervously), "not yet" He positioned himself on bended knee, taking a light blue box out of his tux jacket pocket, took a deep inhale and …

**Eddie**: ( one last exhale for now) "OK. Open!".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 –"I LOVE YOU till infinity…."**

Loren opened her eyes to see Eddie on one knee and a dopey yet nervous smile on his face. She could tell he really worked hard on the heart shape of rose petals with light up candles in between the petals.

_Loren: (thinking to herself) OMG! I can't believe this is happening right now. Eddie Duran, the Rock star, the man of dreams who walked out of my life, is on bended knee, is he going to….._

Eddie did not even begin with his spiel and already, Loren can feel her tears rolling down her eyes.

**Eddie: "**You, Loren Tate, walked into my life, changed my world in the most indescribable way, every moment we spend together, you fill me up with a new found spirit, you are the reflection of the BEST VERSION OF ME, from the moment you tweeted your poetic lyrics to me,.I knew there was something just as AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL about the writer. And when I first met you on the night of the song writing contest, you take my breath away. I love you so much with so much, heart and soul, all of my being, I can only thank God for leading me to you, No one else comes closer to you, Loren Tate, so I ask you to make me the happiest man in the universe for you to be my wife? "

Loren stood there, at first, utterly speechless, as Eddie popped open the blue box with a Vintage tiffany blue diamond ring.

It made her truly happy and teary eyed about every beautiful word spoken from his mouth.

**Loren:** "Yes. Infinity times infinity Yes. Eddie. I will marry you and I love you too!"

Eddie's nervousness calmed down within nanosecond of the one word he knew that at this moment, has changed his life forever. He was just as happy and teary eyed, slipping the ring on Loren's finger. She jumped into his arms as he spun her around into a very hot and heavy passionate make out session.

About 10 minutes later, gently pulling away, but in a lingering embrace.

**Eddie**: "Do you know another reason why I want to marry you?"

**Loren:** "and what reason would that be sir?"

**Eddie:** *"so I can kiss you whenever I want..kind of like right now". He began to caress her neck line up and behind her ear and down making his way towards the side of her breasts.

**Loren:** (laughing) as she was trying her best to gently push away, he was still cradling her in his arms. "awwww…*"Sweet Home Alabama" our first movie night at my place, you are a brave man, Mr. Duran, for not only watching a chick flick with me, but remembering that line of all lines".

**Eddie:** "it's the best line of the movie and my favorite daily reminder that I am and I will kiss you everyday for the rest of our lives, till death".

And so another round of passionate kissing, continues until…..

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Eddie pulled away from her lips as much as he did not want to, he gently placed her down to the ground, holding her hand and checked his phone to receive a text message from Ian:

** Hey mate, its me, where the bloody hell are you two? You better not be doing the naughty while the rest of us are waiting here starving to death. Get your bloody selves over now or we'll order our food.**

Eddie laughed at the text and replied:

** Lol. We took a quick detour if you know what I mean. She said yes. Please keep this news on the DL till we get there and we'll be on our way. So just go ahead and order. See ya in a few!**

**Loren: (**curious) "What's up love?

**Eddie:** "Everyone is hungry so I gave the OK to order ahead without us and that we'll be on our way".

**Loren:** "well. I'm starving too. Let's go!"

Loren was about to walk off to the car but Eddie grabbed her hand and wrapped her back into his arms.

**Eddie:** "where do you think you are going, my beautiful wifey?"

Hearing Eddie call her his 'wifey' tickled her senses.

**Loren:** "I was about to-"

**Eddie:** "uh huh exactly. Let them wait 'cause right now, at this moment, I am demanding as much alone time with you, you know why?"

**Loren:** "why?"

**Eddie:** "because I love you"

**Loren:** "I love you too"

Eddie was so aroused by her words, he pulled her into a long, deep and passionate kiss.

***MOVIE CREDIT & QUOTE –from 'Sweet Home Alabama"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~"CHEERS!"**

_Eddie and Loren announced their engagement as soon as they entered through the private dining room at Rumor, in which their friends' immediate responded with silverware clinging on glasses. In this case, Eddie had no shame whatsoever to show off his affection to Loren by giving them their "best movie screen" kind of a kiss. Their friends cheered with joy, exchanging' "Congratulations" all around as the girls were in awe of Loren's ring, followed by the exchange of hugs and high-fives by the guys. Meanwhile, throughout dinner Eddie listened attentively to Loren and her friends sharing their most memorable and crazy times throughout High school and Senior Year, and of course, their thoughts on finally ending the chapter of their young adult hood into the REAL OF WORLD of Adults GRAUDUATING HIGH SCHOOL. Eddie decided it was time for a special announcement to Loren and her friends and that is to meet up at MK for a special surprise._

Within 30 minutes later .Everyone arrived at MK and parked at the reserved guest parking inside the Private underground garage per Max Duran. And while waiting for Eddie's surprise, the girls decided to mess around with Melissa's vintage camera, (the one that was sent to Mel from her long lost mother, Beth). The guys, on the other hand, were just chillin' outside the entrance patio. That's when Melissa walked towards Eddie, with curiosity and anticipation.

**Melissa:** "so Eddie, where is this surprise you've been stirring us up anticipation about?"

Just as Eddie was about to answer her question on the timing of pointing at the Black EXCURSION stretch limousine approaching the parking lot entrance and pulled up to the side of the front entrance of MK. Loren and her friends stopped what they were doing and purely shocked speechless of Eddie's surprise. While Eddie and Nathan, the driver, spoke about tonight's events, everyone entered the limousine two by two, in awe of this dance club feel of the interior seating. Eddie was the last one who stepped inside and took a seat by Loren.

That's when Ian grabbed a grip of champagne glasses and popped open the champagne. Everyone, except Eddie, was stunned knowing that they were underage for alcohol.

Ian laughed at Loren and her friends' look on their faces.

**Ian:** "I know. I know. you all are young, but with the exception that it is a very occasion , not only because you all are graduating high school, but also for my best mate on his engagement with this lovely lady, Loren, which is every reason to celebrate with a glass of champagne."

Ian began pouring a quarter full of champagne in Loren and her friends' champagne glasses while he and Eddie had a full glass and signaled everyone to raise their glasses up.

**Ian:** "to Eddie and Loren, Congratulations on your engagement and your future lives together"

Eddie and Loren, exchanged a smile, followed by a hot kiss, the girls gushed as everybody cheered and cling their glasses.

With those meaningful words spoken, the limousine made a complete stop as the door opened. Two by two the couples exited out and looked up at the most beautiful hotel entrance.

Well. All couples except for Eddie and Loren.

**Eddie:** "you know it has been two hours since we've been engaged and all I could think about is making love to you."

He grabbed her closer to him as he began caressing her with kisses up and down her neckline and back up to her lips that interchanged into a hot and heavy make out session to the point where his hands raised up from her waist towards her breasts.

That's when Loren suddenly pulled away from him out of nervousness. Just the thought of sex made her insecure and awkward. Considering she has never been in a intimate with a man. She felt her inexperience would be disappointing. But Eddie is her fiancé, her future husband and someday soon they will have to exchanged their love in a intimate way. She sat there staring into Eddie's eyes frozen with fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~"Sealing the Deal"**

The awaited sex talk between Loren and Eddie, but more awkward for Loren than Eddie. They were still in the back of the limo.

**Eddie:** "Lo? Are you Okay? Is it something I said?"

Loren shifted away from him, looking down at the floor and shrugged uncomfortably.

**Loren:** "its nothing. I'll be OK. No worries."

She was about to get up and open the door. But Eddie grabbed her hand, willing to fix whatever she feels is bothering her.

**Eddie:** "'c'mon Lo. Talk to me. Your fiancé and husband? The last thing I want is to upset you. Please tell me what's up?".

**Loren:** "are you sure you won't be upset and walk out on me?"

**Eddie: (taken aback) "baby, why in the world would I be upset with you?"**

**Loren:** (fighting the tears)," I'm just afraid Eddie, that my sexual inexperience will disappointment you and you'd leave me for some random Chloe Carter look alike and then change your mind about ma—"

If there was anything that Eddie truly admired about Loren, its her honesty. In other words, he understood why she was feeling so insecure. But Eddie was determined to make her first time a special and sacred experience whether it was tonight or their honeymoon. All he knows that she is worth waiting for.

Eddie bent down on his knee again and looked into her brown eyes.

**Eddie:** "Listen Lo, you and I are bound together forever for the rest of our lives..till death do us part. I'm so sorry if I seemed as if to pressure you, but you're ready, I'll be right here waiting for you."

He got up and returned to his seat, held her close and she leaned into a long sweet kiss. She gently pulled away, wiping her tears.

**Loren:** (in a soft whisper), "I love you Eddie".

The best three words he loved to hear from her soft beautiful lips.

**Eddie:** "I love you too wifey from now and until forever." Once again, he held her in long embrace, caressing up and down her neck line and whispered, "So you ready to dance this night away with your hubby?"

**Loren:** being sassy, "as long as he promised the last dance for me."

The couple finally stepped out of the limo as Loren looked up the beautiful architecture of the hotel surrounded by the colorful lights that makes Downtown L.A. night life unbelievably breathtaking.

**Eddie:** "I promise all dances for the rest of our lives, is that a deal?"

**Loren:** "even if they made you wear a coconut bra and a grass skirt?"

Loren laughed at the thought of her rock star husband's attempt at hula dancing.

**Eddie:** "haha Mrs. Duran, laugh all you want but in my imagination…you are wearing a grass skirt and only a grass skirt." He had this perverted smile on his face and added, "ooooh yeah."

Loren shot this 'amused, but not impressed' look on her face.

**Eddie:** "now are we going to seal this deal or what?"

**Loren:** "and how do we propose that Mr. Duran?".deliberately flashing a hint of bedroom eyes at him.

Eddie was in fact, way too hot and bothered that he wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed passionately in front of the hotel entrance.

**II –Chloe's Visitor **

_Chloe Carter looked at herself in the mirror. She could not believe the ridiculous rules and regulations and all this BS clearances and permission just to have a full size mirror to be brought to her through her mother. It has been 52 full days without her medicated lotion for her eczema and her very fancy and expensive acne medication. Her last pair of contacts were so irritable on her eyes, she had no choice but to wear her bug eyed framed eye glasses. And because, Jackie, her mother, did not know what her retainer case looks like or where it was to be found, her only option was to wear her head gear over night. Chloe really detest the fact that she had to wear darn contraption to keep her teeth straight. She hated generic products-from the shampoo/conditioner to the lotion and the facial cleanser that made her face and entire body to severely break out in dry and red patches.. Also her 'once upon a time' healthy and fluffy hair was now flat, flakey and dry. Chloe never ever thought she would never have to wear her glasses or worry about her acne so as long as it was in control. The worst thing of all, is the orange jumpsuit that was on 24/7. She will never see or wear "street clothes" or as they call it, "civilian" clothing. _

**Chloe:** (thinking to herself), " Its not fair, if anyone deserves to live in this hell hole, is that damn twerp valley girl, Loren Tate."

_Are you blaming your misery on Loren again, Chloe? Said a voice._

**Chloe:** "Oh gosh! Not again. GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_If only you were honest about being the driver the night that caused Katy Duran's untimely death….._

**Chloe: **(shouting out loud), "But I didn't mean to do it! It was accident! I didn't mean to do it!".

_But you lied Chloe, you were under oath, and you lied in front of Judge and a jury. You knew about that voice recorded confession on Tyler's phone. You knew and YOU LIED!_

**Chloe: **(stuttering) "SH-SH-UT UP! SHUT UP! Ty-ty-tyler was in the car with me too! "

_Tyler told the truth and his sentence was actually quite generous, but you, YOU had the opportunity to tell the truth too but carelessly chose to keep lying! Do you really expect that Eddie Duran will take you back? Hahahaha! He's too happy with his valley girl girlfriend._

**Chloe: **"SHUT THE HELL UP! That damn little valley girl is temporary. A fling? The ultimate rebound girl!"

**Just then, Chloe was startled by a loud rattling sound on the steel bars.**

**The guard: **"Miss Carter, you have a visitor."

Chloe had a hopeful smile at who her guest would be.

**Chloe:** "is it Eddie Duran?"

The guard: "I don't know Miss Carter, my job is to escort you to the visitor's room, but after what you've been guilty as charged for his mother's death, I highly doubt he would visit you"

Chloe was pissed off hearing that good for nothing guard's opinion , held her head up high and walked behind the guard.

**Chloe:** "you know you're wrong. Eddie loves me and one of these days he will visit me and tell me that he loves me".

The guard ignored her, punched in the pass code to open the door. Chloe stepped inside giving the guard a cold hearted flash of ice in her eye s. She followed the guard to her visitor and that's when her hopeful smile flipped into a utter disappointment. It was Tyler Rorke. He picked up the phone, trying his best not to laugh at that orange jump suit.

**Tyler:** "well. Its good to see you too, Chlo"

**Chloe:** "Whatever Tyler. I was just hoping…"

Tyler knew exactly what she was going to say.

**Tyler:** "seriously, Chloe, do you really think that Eddie Duran would have the time of the day to want to visit you?"

**Chloe**: "of course he would. You see this ring?, " (flashing it at him through the window,) "it is the symbol of our love. So yes. He does loves me and he will visit me.".

Tyler rolled his eyes.

**Tyler:** "you'll never grasp the understanding that it is OVER between you and Eddie, he has moved on with…

**Chloe:** "Don't you dare say that stupid valley girl's name. Or I'll…"

Tyler laughing. "or you'll what Chloe?! If you told the truth for once, maybe you would not be in prison for the rest of your life." He added, "besides ,those two are happily engaged".

Tyler slipped a copy of People magazine underneath the glass opening.

Chloe could not believe her eyes as she scanned through the magazine and saw the photos of Eddie on one knee, popping open a light blue box and a vintage tiffany blue diamond engagement ring and slipping it on Loren's finger.

Chloe was infuriated at this news.

**Chloe:** "I don't believe in this crap. Its just paparazzi messing around and spreading rumors. Eddie would never marry that little dweeby ugly twerp.".

**Tyler:** "and you dear, have never look so HOT in orange. Just wait till the papps see this."

Tyler took his phone out of his back pocket and attempted to take a photo when..

The guard: "I'm sorry Mr. Rorke, but visiting hours is now over. Good night."

As Chloe was being escorted back to her cell with the magazine at hand. The most brilliant of ideas came to mind that made her smile, a smile so clever, so genius, of how to temporarily get herself out of prison for 24 hours…

And she had Tyler to thank for the idea…

**III-Photo/Karaoke Fun**

_It is hard to believe that a Senior class from the valley can fund such a beautiful site to host their Senior Prom. But the Senior Class President, Angela Whitney, just happens to be the daughter of the manager of the club . Angela knew in her heart and soul, that this club was the most perfect site to host their Senior Prom. She also knew that it is going to take hard work and determination to raise as much funds to reserve one night as a special event which meant, the club would have to be closed just for them. The past three months, Angela and the Senior Class has hosted all kinds of fund raising events –from weekend car washes to Friday night open mic nights while simultaneously have a various bake sales during sporting events but one of their best fund raiser was Karaoke night at the favorite coffee shop where every Senior who sings and scores 90 and up, earns 20 bucks to their Prom fund. Angela was so proud to make the announcement that their funds from the karaoke night went over the goal and with a generous secret donation from the coffee shop owners. Angela was so excited to have their own karaoke system set up as part of the Entertainment during the Prom._

Eddie and Loren walked hand in hand as they entered through the double glass doors of the club, greeted by the sea of warm Hellos and Congratulations on being chosen as their Class Valedictorian. It was hard to believe that the girl who was known to be the "shy and quiet" Loren throughout high school has blossomed not only a rising rock star with a album soon to be released by the start of summer, but according to that shiny rock on her finger, engaged to be the future, Mrs. Eddie Duran.

**Kim and her clique:** (squealing as if fan girls of Loren ), "OMG Looooren! CONGRATULATIONS!"

**Loren:** (uncomfortably trying to escape Kim and her friends,) "uhmm yeah. Thanks Kim, thanks girls. You all look fabulous tonight. Have you seen Melissa, Brooke and Cam?"

Just as Kim was about to open her mouth to answer her question, Loren and Eddie heard happy go lucky friendly voice with the demand to clear the way.

Loren was relieved to see her best friend staying strong to keep a smile on her face. She could tell how much she misses Adam who had to leave on a family emergency trip to the east coast. Adam told Melissa he was not sure if he was going to walk on Graduation day and might to request for his diploma to be delivered to his grandmother's house in NYC.

**Melissa:** "ok everyone. Please clear the way, Rock stars coming through!"

Melissa gave Loren a wink as she grabbed her hand and Loren gripped onto Eddie's hand as they make their way through the crowd.

**Loren:** (smiling) "Thanks Mel." Giving her a hug.

**Melissa**: "No problem Lo, We're all waiting for you two at the photo booth. Let's go!"

Melissa, Loren and Eddie, met up with Cam, Brooke and Ian (Mel's last minute Prom date). They all took their turn at the Photo booth. First round, the ladies, second came the guys, third round 2 group photos, first pose, a funny one, second pose smiles all around. The fourth round of photos was by couples, first pair, Cam and Brooke, then second Melissa and Ian and saving the best for last, Loren and Eddie who at the last minute, picked up Loren as if carrying her through the threshold.

After the photo booth, every one went their separate ways. Brooke and Cam headed to the dessert table, Ian decided to show off his dancing skills, while Loren and Eddie went to check out the Karaoke booth.

Random classmate: "Loren and Eddie, its good to see you, are you guys gonna sing for us, by the way, I'm Andy, we had fourth period English together"

Loren: "maybe later Andy, What do you think ba-," but it was too late as she turned to Eddie, who was flipping through the folder of songs searching for the perfect duet to sing together.

By the look on Eddie's face, he finally selected a song and a number to Andy. Andy plugged it into the computer and handed both microphones to Eddie and Loren.

A familiar tune appeared on the screen with a timer counting down to 3…2…1..

**Eddie: ****"I can show you the way, shining shimmering splendid, tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? …..**

Meanwhile, Ian and Melissa stepped outside to balcony for a breath of fresh air. He attempted to take her hand while walking, but she uncomfortably, pushed his hand away.

**Ian:** Mel, I know how much you miss your boyfriend, but I would not do this favor for anyone. To tell you the truth love, I wanted to be your date tonight."

**Mel:** (slightly confused but touched by his words), "in case you have not noticed, you are at a high school Prom. I kind of feel that I was..intruding what ever plans you have here in L..A. "

**Ian:** "no, actually. I volunteered to do this favor for Eddie before he even asked me "

Melissa was stunned and in some weird way, grateful that Eddie asked Ian to be her last minute date rather than some random guy or even worse, any of her male classmates. Ian held her close in his arms. The scent of his cologne was strong but yet intoxicating, toying with her emotions, manipulating her thoughts to just want to….

They were about to pull into a kiss,

**Ian:** Honestly, Mel, there is something about you that is so intriguing …."

but Melissa knew she had to be true to Adam. She loved Adam and would never do anything to hurt him.

**Melissa:** (her conscience, heavy) as she blurted, "I'm sorry Ian, as much as I want to…I can't."

Melissa went back inside looking around for Loren while the DJ started to play _"Hate that I Love you so"_ by Rhiana feat. Ne-yo


	7. Chapter 7

_"Don't forget who's taking you home and in your arms its gonna be, so darling, save the last dance for me" _

_-Save the Last Dance- (cover by) Michael Buble  
_

**CHAPTER 7 ~"Save the last dance for me…"**

_BACK AT THE KARAOKE CORNER…._

**Eddie:** "A whole new world"

**Loren:** "A whole new World"

**Eddie:** "that's where we'll be"

**Loren:** "that's where we'll be"

**Eddie**: "a thrilling chase"

**Loren:** " a wondrous place…"

**Loren and Eddie:** "for you and me".

Eddie and Loren exchanged a hug and a very quick but hot kiss on the lips.

Everyone was cheering and applauding _"that was AWESOME!"_ to "_good job!"….."that was SUPER HOT Loren Tate!" ….."spectacular job guys! _" at the duo's performance, followed by the echoes of_, "sing another song!" …."you guys should record an album together!" _

Just when they were going to sing another song by request, Loren caught sight of Melissa who was keeping it happy for Loren and Eddie but only Loren could tell something was up.

Loren getting up and making her way through the crowd towards Melissa.

**Loren:** "sorry everyone, we'll again next time, 'cause we're about to take over the dance floor! Wooh-ooh! …(singing) 'Waiting for tonight' whoa-ooh!' ".

Loren took Eddie and Melissa's hand leading them to the dance floor as the DJ continued to spin to "_Waiting for tonight" by Jennifer Lopez._

Melissa tapped on Loren's shoulder while dancing with Eddie who spun her around and inside his arms and out and back into his arms.

**Melissa:** (whispering)" Something almost happened with me and Ian. Please, let's talk…"

Loren stopped, shocked speechless of what has been spoken.

**Loren:** "OMG! WHAT?!"

Melissa grabbed Loren by the hand to their reserved booth, Eddie followed them, realizing it was going to be a private girl talk. And so he headed to the bar, knowing that Ian is most likely there.

**Loren:** "so what happened?"

**Melissa:** "Ian and I went out side to walk and talk for a bit, breathing in that oh-so-fresh L.A. air, we started talking about plans for the summer and…"

Melissa took a sip of her water.

**Melissa:** "and he attempted to hold my hand but I pushed his hand away…"

**Loren: "**and then?"

**Melissa:** "and then he said, he wanted to go on this last minute date with me before Eddie even asked the favor to do so and then…"

**Loren:** "yeah.."

**Melissa: "**he told me there was something about me that (air quotes), 'intrigues him' and he cannot explain himself despite the fact that Adam is my boyfriend but"

**Loren:** "but what?"

**Melissa:** " he pulled me into his arms and we almost….kissed."

Loren sat there completely flabbergasted.

**Melissa:** "OMG Lo! What am I going to do?! I mean, just the way he smells intoxicates me."

**Loren:** "And did you guys ki—"

**Melissa:** no Lo. It didn't happened. I was too freaked out. Part of me wanted to kiss him back so badly, you have idea how tempted I was but I told him I care too much about Adam. I love Adam you know

the last thing I want to do to is to hurt but…"

**MEANWHILE AT THE BAR…**

Eddie found Ian with a 16 oz glass of Blue Moon at hand.

**Eddie:** "how is your night going, buddy?"

**Ian:** "to tell you the truth mate, I think I messed up with Mel..the night was so perfect until.."

**Eddie:** "what are you talking 'bout man?"

**Ian:** "there's something so intriguing about Melissa, its magnetic."

**Eddie:** "But….?"

**Ian:** " she loves her boyfriend and it took an attempted kiss to realize that."

**Eddie:** "you did WHAT?!"

**Ian: "**it was stupid impulsive move on my part, mate. I'm such an idiot!".

**Eddie:** "I'm sorry man. I honestly don't know what to say except you are still my BEST MAN, right?"

**Ian:** (laughing) "of course I am mate. so You down for a beer, my treat?"

**Eddie: "**awww..darn. I wish I can but I promised my girl the last dance and its 11:45".

And on timing, Eddie got a text from Loren:

**Babe? Where are you?...are you coming back inside for the last dance? You promised. ;(**

Instead of answering her text, Eddie went inside the sea of high school seniors in search of his fiancée to find her having too much fun, laughing hysterically, joining her friends in conga line to the old school sounds of "_ALL NIGHT LONG" by Lionel Richie. _And then the DJ slowly toning it down to the last dance of the night.

**DJ: "All right ladies and gentlemen, we have come down to the last dance of the evening, a chance for romance and for the best memories yet to come….Congratulations once again, Class of 2012, and fellas.….its your choice….**" The DJ began to play, "BEAUTIFUL" by Jim Brickman feat. Wayne Brady.

_"from the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes..there was something about you, I knew..I knew…that you were once in a life time…a treasure near impossible to find._

_And I know how lucky I am to have you…."_

Eddie finally found Loren and took a bow.

**Eddie:** May I have this dance?"

Loren smiled, super blushing, nodding yes.

He took his hand into her hand , wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder and neck line. She quickly glanced at Melissa who was dancing with Ian.

"_cause I 've seen rainbows that you take your breath away,_

_The beauty of the setting sun on any given day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a seen a few…_

_But I've never seen anything as Beautiful as you…._

_I can't believe that I have you,_

_I can't believe that you're here in my arms, I have been a life time,_

_For you…for you…"_

Loren and Eddie were so zoned into each other it was as if, they were dancing alone in the club, forgetting that there were surrounded by people. And unknowingly becoming the center of attention till the end of the song.

"_cause I 've seen rainbows that you take your breath away,_

_The beauty of the setting sun on any given day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a seen a few…_

_But I've never seen anything as Beautiful as you…."_

Everyone cheered but the two continued to dance, holding each other close, staring into each other's eyes, completely lost in their own world until the house lights were on and they heard a familiar voice speaking into the microphone. It was Melissa.

**Melissa:** "hey guys…excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Duran? "

Loren was the first one who snapped out of it .

**Loren:** laughing out her embarrassment and turned the side of her body towards the stage where Melissa was standing but still wrapped in Eddie's arms., "yeah?"

**Melissa:** "Prom is over. Its time to go home".

The three couples then met up at the limousine and two by two stepped inside. The night was still young and every one was amazingly crazy hyped up and ready for the after party. Nathan, the humble driver that he is, kindly drove the couples back to MK, so Mel, Ian, Cameron and Brooke can retrieve their cars and be on their way to the after party at Adriana's house.

Mel popped her head back into the limousine.

**Mel:** "Lo? You sure you don't want to go to Adriana's tonight? "

**Loren:** "yeah. I'll be OK, spending quality time with my fiance"

**Mel:** "alright. Have a good night you two and Congratulations on your engagement….night"

**Loren:** "have fun at Adriana's and a belly rub to your niecey growing inside".

Loren blew her a flying kiss and the limousine door closed. Loren turned back to Eddie who made a face.

**Loren:** "what's that look on yours?"

**Eddie:** (pretending to be hurt)"Mel gets a flying kiss and your fiance gets no kiss at all."

Loren rolled her eyes and played along, making a sad face.

**Loren:** "oh my poor big baby…jealous much?"

And like the little brat that he has claimed to be, he nodded yes.

Loren flashed him a persnickety look in her eyes .

**Loren:** "dang it! If I knew I had be stuck babysitting a big baby on the way home , I would've gone to the after prom party with Mel."

Loren attempted to slide over to the seat across from him, but he immediately grabbed her by the waist and locked her tight in his arms.

**Eddie:** "and where do you think you are going Ms. Persnickety?"

**Loren:** "whatever you do mean, Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie:** "who says you are going home when I worked a half day earlier today for part 2 of your surprise."

**Loren:** "ooooooh a part 2, all I have to do is kiss you?"

**Eddie:** "you know what Mrs. Duran, you have no idea what you are risking teasing a very frisky man".

Just when he was about to pull her into a very hot and heavy ,very deep and passionate make out session. The limo stopped and the door opened. Loren stepped out of the limousine as Eddie followed her out, scooped her up in his arms from behind her walked up the steps of the bungalow by the beach, accessed the pass code to unlock the door. Once the door popped open, Loren was in awe of the most AMAZING SURPRISE waiting for her….


	8. Chapter 8

_Loren still scooped up in Eddie's arms entered the doorway as he made their FIRST "walk through the threshold" into the bungalow. The first thing he did after putting Loren down was __make a quick and loud clap, seconds later, the soothing sounds of Kenny G was playing through the speaker._

**Loren:** "ooooh a Clapper and Kenny G, impressive."

**Eddie: **"haha. one the best inventions made from the 80's_  
_to make the evening more romantic. Kenny G? he sets the mood."

Eddie realized he should have turned the lights on first. Other than the moon lit night to light their way inside. They were still standing in a dark room.

**Eddie:** "ooops. wrong clap. trying again."

_Truthfully, He did not know how many 'Clappers' were set in this bungalow, but his dad text him the tip that one controls the CD Player/Radio and the other one can control the lighting adjustment. Eddie also wondered if there was on set up inside the bedroom as well._

_This time, Eddie did another double clap, to adjust the lighting of the room to a low dim._

**Eddie:** "Surprise my love!"

_The living room was showered with an array of the deepest of red rose petals and candles.  
_

**Loren:** (in awe) "WOW! This is so beautiful! What an amazing surprise! Thanks hon!"

She was about lean over to him to give him a 'Thank you kiss', but he disappeared to the nearest kitchen drawer and pulled out a lighter in his hand.

**Eddie**: "hold on...one more thing." He made a quick walk around the room lighting all the candles.

Loren:(smiling shyly, blushing a little ) "awww...you make this night even more perfect."

Eddie: "not yet."

Loren gave him a confused look as he took her by the hand and grabbed her waist and began dancing around the room of candle lights and rose petals.

**Eddie:** "now this is perfect"

the CD player started to play the instrumental version of _"This I promise you "_ by NSYNC

That's when he unexpectedly lifted her into his arms again, her legs in a straddling position, wrapping her arms around his neck and just as their lips were about to touch.

**Eddie:** (whispering softly )" I love you Loren…"

**Loren:** "I love you too...Eddie"

Before she could breathe another word, they were already indulged into a hot and heavy, very passionate caress of kisses, dress shirt buttons were undone, as he hurriedly made his way to the bedroom, pants off, she felt the back of her dress untie as it slipped down to the floor, and as he gently lay her down on the bed as their bodies began to intertwined in one another, low moaning, the kisses grew deeper and deeper in between every breath,she could feel him inside of penetrating her as their bodies became one slow and steady grind, bursting into explosions of pain and pleasure so beautiful, the yearning,hidden scorching of emotions let out a climatic pleasurable scream,

"_Je veux que vous l'intérieur de moi ... tu bel homme! vous vous sentez bien foutu! oui! oui " _

Her senses awakened in so many wonderful levels-the taste of his kisses,the touch of his hot wet skin against hers, the smell of his sweat, the sounds of their hearts beating and vibrating throughout her body,all the down to the tips of her toes. The kissing and touching continued in a intense powerful motion throughout the rest of the night till the break of dawn as they fall asleep embraced in each one another's arms.

**II –Chloe has a plan…..**

It has been 60 full days of prison life for Chloe Carter And by now, has learned the daily routine from the time she wakes up in the morning for breakfast to a recreational afternoon, to dinner time and then sleeping time. Chloe took advantage of the recreational afternoon to do as much research on her specific food allergy thanks to Tyler's Ipad that was by accident left with her. She knew what the signs and symptoms were, when it will take an effect on her body and approximately how long it will last, which in this case 48 hours. Chloe was fully aware of the guards around her and their daily routines and shift changes throughout the day.

Finally, she made the decision that today was the day to put her plan in effect. She had asked one of the cafeteria ladies for a special request for lunch later.

**Chloe:** " Hi Pam"

**Pam:** "Hello, Miss Carter, how can I help you today?"

**Chloe**: "is it possible to request a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it makes me think about my mom and how much I miss her. "

**Pam:** "OK. Miss Carter, I'll see what I can do for you, but no guarantees, the chefs today are very specific when it comes to the menu and today we are serving , "(checking the menu) , "Baked Macaroni and Cheese, with a cup of fruit and peanut butter cookies."

**Chloe**: (her eyes, lighting up as if peanut butter was her most favorite thing in the world), "Peanut butter cookies? I love anything with Peanut Butter"

**Pam**: "so cancel the PB and J sandwhich?"

**Chloe**: "maybe keep it for a snack later?"

**Pam**: " no problem Miss Carter, you got it!"

**Chloe**: "Thanks Pam, you're the best!"

Chloe walked away from the register counter with a persnickety smile on her face.

**III –THE POST PROM PARTY…**

Melissa headed to the kitchen where the food and drinks were set. She poured herself a cup of punch, took a sip and immediately set the cup down. How typical it is that the punch has been spiked with a several shots of tequila. Just then, she felt the vibrate from her phone on high.

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

Melissa checked her caller to see it was Adam. She smiled at the thought of his voice.

**Adam:** "hey you…what's up?"

**Melissa: "**at Adriana's house for the after Prom party."

**Adam: "**oh yeah. Anything exciting going on right now?"

**Melissa**: " once the spiked punch kicks in, yeah. FUN will soon be an understatement. I'm gonna say chaotic in a hour or so."

**Adam:** (laughing) "oh how I miss you Mel and being there with you."

**Mel:** "I miss you Adam, you have no idea how it feels to dance the last dance with someone that's not your boyfriend for the night."

**Adam:** "like I said Mel, I am sorry for leaving the way I did…but family comes first, you know that."

**Mel:** "I totally understand Adam, no worries. I made the night as good time as it how's your grandmother? Is alright?"

**Adam:** "the news is not so good, my dad and his siblings are in a major discussion to pull off life support and plans for the funeral."

**Mel:** "Oh Adam! I am so sorry to hear that. so does not that mean, you might not walk with us on Graduation?"

**Adam:** "that's up in the air as of right now. But I wanted to call and keep you updated and make sure things are good on your side of the coast."

**Mel:** "Thanks Adam. That means the world to me. And I am sorry to hear about your grandmother. She'll be in my thoughts."

**Adam:** " And one more thing Mel?"

**Mel:** "yeah:?"

**Adam:** "I-I –I lo—"

Melissa was interrupted by Adriana who was followed by an unexpected guest...

**PART IV –Rolling over...**

Loren woke up locked in the arms of Eddie, the sound of her phone alarm going off and a very sharp massive poke beneath her butt cheeks. As much as she wanted to get up and out of bed to retrieve her phone which was on Eddie's side table. She knew it was impossible, Eddie's body heat was already radiating onto her, it was slightly insufferable. She turned towards him, who was thankfully still asleep as she continued to contemplate on how to get her phone. So she shifted weight just a little to roll herself over him as discreetly as she can, her arm stretching as she attempted to grab her phone when….

Loren suddenly turning all shades of red thinking to herself _'dangitt! He woke up! But played off her embarrassment with a smile as if she planned to wake up him this way._

**Eddie:** (opened his eyes with a big dopey grin on his face), "hmmm..isn't this an interesting way to wake up with my beautiful wife in the most compromising position?"

**Loren: **"Good morning to you too, Mr. Duran. Slept well?..."

***I hope you like it and Thank you for dropping by! your likes/comments mean the world to me...peace! *_^ ***


	9. Chapter 9

_"I just called to say I love you, I just called to say how much i care..(I dooooo), I just called to say, I love you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart..." _ -I just called to say I LOVE YOU -Stevie Wonder

Chapter 9-"I just called to say I lo—"

_Melissa woke up in the most uncomfortable position, her neck craned on one side of the sofa with Ian leaning his body weight on her. She looked across the room to find her brother, Phil and Adriana sleeping in each other's arms on the other sofa. She, Ian and Phil were the last three to help Adriana clean the house and must have been so exhausted, they all knocked out on the sofa._

_But for Melissa, it was unexpected to even share the sofa with Ian._

_Lost in her whirl of thoughts, she re adjusted herself to stand up, gently placing Ian's head on the pillow and walked to the kitchen, open the fridge, poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a seat on the kitchen table. It was definitely as chaotic night last night and all she could think about is what the heck happened?_

_6 hours earlier….._

Melissa was still on the phone with Adam.

_(Adam: "And Mel?")_

Adriana popped her head in the kitchen, trying to catch Melissa's attention.

**Adriana:**_ "Mel?"_

_(Mel: "Yeah Adam?")_

Melissa caught Adriana's eye gesturing that she is on the phone.

**Adriana:** "you have a guest looking for you"

_(Adam: "I-I-Lo—")_

Melissa looked up at Adriana, then froze at the sight of Ian that she almost dropped her phone.

_(Adam: "hello?… Mel?…Melissa?!….")_

CLICK.

Melissa forgetting about Adam, caught her phone and held it to her again.

**Melissa**: "hello? Adam? You still there? Hello..?"

DIAL TONE.

Ian smiled and walked towards her to give her a hug, but Melissa shrugged him away.

Melissa: "Ian, what the he—I mean, what in the world are you doing here?..I mean, this is a high school party?"

Ian: I followed you here. I really want to talk to you, please?"

Melissa nodded yes as if she had no other choice. They both walked out the porch, as Ian attempted to grab her by the hand, she immediately brushed it away. He could tell she was annoyed. Her hands were on her hips.

Melissa: (raising a brow) "Well?"

Ian: "I was on the way back from MK to my hotel and for some reason, I can't get you out of my head."

Melissa's pulse began to race, recalling their conversation earlier that evening, his accent echoed in her head, _there's something about you that intrigues me, Melissa…._

But she ignored her thoughts and kept in control.

Melissa: "Ian, please understand I love Adam and I—"

Ian walked closer as she turned her back against him, staring at the moon lit reflection bouncing on the pool water.

Ian: I get it. You love your boyfriend. But that's true. Then tell me why are you denying this scorching intense attraction between us?

Melissa turned around to protest, even though deep down, he might be right but again she insisted to stay strong and not give in.

Melissa: what are you talking about?"

Ian: "c'mon Mel, you wanted to kiss me just as bad as I wanted to kiss you".

Melissa: (avoiding his eyes), "so not true. You're wrong!"

Ian: "then why can't you look me in the eyes and tell me, I'm wrong".

Melissa raised her eyes slowly staring deep into his eyes and before she could say another word…their lips leaned into a touch….

when someone called out obnoxiously, "CANNON BALL!" followed by a gigantic splash of water. Melissa, grabbed Ian's jacket by instinct to duck and cover, but it was too late, they were both drenched.

**II –BACK AT THE BUNGALOW…..**

Eddie: "Mmmm…if this is my wake up call in the morning every morning, then sleeping with my wife every night for the rest of my life is definitely worth heavenly sleep."

Loren: (she whispered in between kissing his lips), "well. You know what Monsieur Duran, you were worth every magical moment spoken _en francais"_

Just as she was going to kiss him in to a hot long passionate kiss, knowing he was at the peak of being hot, bothered and frisky. She spontaneously jumped out of bed, grabbed the white satin sheet, wrapped it around her body, walking towards their bedroom door and turned her head to him.

Loren: (in a French accent), "and Monsieur Duran, if you want me, you 're gonna have to catch me first…," she bit her bottom lip while flashing her bedroom eyes, winking and smiling at him), "that is if you can…"

She walked out the door, letting the satin sheet fall down to the floor, leaving her husband in painful groan.

**MEANWHIILE, somewhere in the Valley….**

Adriana stepped out of the house into the porch with two dry towels when she suddenly tripped, slipped and fell down on her bottom.

**Adriana:** (in panic), "Melissa! Help me please?!"

**Melissa ** Adriana hit the hardwood floor and rushed to her side.

**Melissa:** (just as panicked but calmed down) "Oh my gosh Adriana! Are you okay?"

She lifted Adriana with both hands and onto the nearest lawn chair.

**Adriana:** "yeah. I'm OK. Just a bit shaken. Sorry didn't mean to push the panic button. But I am OK. Thanks Mel."

**Melissa:** "you sure you're not feeling any pain or anything? No scars or bleeding?"

**Adriana:** (laughed a little) "Thank you Mel. Really. Baby and I are fine. Just a little sore on my butt, but can you do me a favor though?"

**Melissa:** "Sure Aid, of course. Anything."

**Adriana:** "can you please help me kick people out of here. I am so exhausted and could really need peace and quiet."

**Melissa:** "'we've got this Mama! C'mon Ian, make use of yourself and help me sweep people out of this house."

Ian flashed her a smile aroused by the demand in her voice.

**Ian:** "Yes ma'am! Its ON like Donkey Kong!".

Melissa rolled her eyes, stepped inside the kitchen, looking for trash bags, while Ian walked to the main porch light and began to switch it on and off, a couple of times. He spoke into the DJ's microphone and made his announcement. There were speakers inside and through out the house.

**Ian:** "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS PARTY IS NOW OVER, PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND IMMEDIATELY LOCATE THE NEAREST EXIT AND GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE! THANK YOU FOR COMING AND HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT TIME! GOOD NIGHT MATES!"

Everyone who was splishing and splashing in the pool, shot Ian a 'who the heck are you' look, packed up their stuff into the bags, gathering purses, bags and extra pairs of shoes and left the house in mini-groups of three's and fives. They exchanged their Thank you's and good byes to both Adriana and Melissa, wishing each other luck during Finals and that they will see each other again on Graduation night. Once the last group of friends left, this PARTY was finally over.

Melissa took the last trash bag out to the back, as the sun began to rise and she was exhausted from helping to clean the house that when she stepped back inside the house, she literally passed out on the nearest sofa.

**III –Shocked, speechless…..**

_Eddie could not believe that his wife left him in the most painfully sore position. It took him a few minutes to stagger himself out of bed and to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower. He stepped out the bathroom, thinking of the many ways to "get even" but he could not get the flashes of her sexy seductive smile, biting her lip, speaking in French with those teasing bedroom eyes and then, on top of everything else, she wanted him to hunt her down to find her somewhere in this bungalow._

_He went down the hall and into the kitchen, standing there, shocked speechless, jaw dropped to the floor…_


	10. Chapter 10

_"Thinkin' of you workin up my appetite,_

_Looking forward to a little afternoon delight"**  
**_

_-Afternoon Delight - sung by Anchorman Cast from the movie, "ANCHORMAN"  
_

**CHAPTER 10 –"Afternoon Delight"**

_**Loren saw the look on Eddie's face through the reflection of the oven, as she turned around to face him in a whipped cream bikini, leaning on the counter. She dipped her finger in the whipped cream, back to her lips and licked her lips in a very hot and seductive way, motioning him to come to her.**_

_**Loren: "I've been waiting for you Monsieur Duran!…so nice of you to get up and ou—"**_

Eddie did not waste his time for conversation, instead, he charged at her with his hungry eyes driven with fire and desire. He lifted her up on top of the counter and attacked ever inch of her whipped cream body, bathing her in a caress intense hot and heavy passionate kisses up and around her breasts and all the way down to the bikini area. Once again, she felt him inside of her body until she reached the peak of climatic pleasure that exploded inside and out of her.

Three rounds later, they returned to their bedroom, wrapped in the embrace of each other's arms. Loren awoke to the sweet smell of eggs and bacon thinking it was 6:00 the next morning.

Loren: (screaming in panic) "oh my gosh!"

Eddie must have heard the scream from the kitchen and hustled to their bedroom.

Eddie:"Lo? What the heck happened? Are you oka-?"

Eddie saw Loren folding and placing her clothes inside her overnight bag. He laughed walking behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the cheek. He can still smell the dried whipped cream on her skin.

Eddie: "baby love, calm down."

Loren: I wake up to the smell of breakfast thinking its Monday and I have to be at school for the last review before Finals and you want me to calm down?!…", (holding back her tears), "Oh my gosh! You don't me!"

Her panic bursted into tears.

Eddie; "heeeey…shuuuushh…love. " He put his index finger to her mouth, turning her to face him,looking her in the eyes.

"first, it is still Sunday night, secondly, breakfast items are the only food stocked in the fridge and lastly, if you want to head back to L.A., we'll leave later tonight. But just know I am keeping you till tomorrow morning."

Loren: "fine." This means my next sleep over with you will be Friday. Uhmm..actually. no. Saturday night."

Eddie: (feeling defeated, at first), "haha! We'll see about that!"

Loren shot him a 'what are you talking about?' look.

Eddie: "don't worry about, that's for me to know and for you to find out, now wil join me to have breakfast for dinner. I'm starving!"

Loren who had her robe on walking towards the bathroom.

Loren: you can go ahead and eat without me, if you want to, but I am going to take a quick shower and wash this sticky whipped cream off of me."

Eddie was about to head to the kitchen, when he saw a peep of her backside through the door, which was cracked open.

He barged through the bathroom door and grabbed her from behind.

Eddie: (whispering), "im here if you need an extra hand". They were already locked in a hot and heavy kiss.

Loren: (hot and half wet), "I was hoping you would.."

She pulled him inside the shower with her as another round of love making begins…

**********************MEANWHILE, AT THE MASTER'S RESIDENCE*************************

It was a hot and sunny Sunday afternoon, everyone was still asleep. Melissa was lost in thought about the last 24 hours, most her mind revolved around Adam and their last phone conversation, then Ian's unexpected confession to want to be more than just friendship when she was startled by the sounds of loud screaming. She heard her brother, calling out for her.

Melissa hurried out of the kitchen in a annoyed mood to see what the heck the matter is, when blood began to trickle down Adriana's legs;

Phil and a half awakened Ian helped walk a painfully screaming Adriana to the front door.

Phil: (panicked and freaked out), "Mel! Mel-lis-sa! Oh my gos Mel! Where the heck are you!? Its Adriana! She's in labor! … oh god! The baby is coming!"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 –"Labor Pains and Mixed Emotions.."

_Later that evening…._

_Melissa was anxiously waiting around in the waiting area for the latest news about Adriana and the baby, while Ian took a walk to the cafeteria to get some coffee for him and Mel. According to Lisa and Gus, Adriana suffered from a lot of blood loss during the labor and giving birth. _

_Ian finally came back with the coffee and gave one to Melissa._

Ian: "hey love, how you holding up?"

Melissa: "I'm fine. Just wish Adam and Loren were here with me too. They don't know about Adriana's condition…."

Ian:  
"Adriana is young, she'll fight through this, blood loss is normal but… "

Melissa: "Thank God for modern technology to detect the problem, otherwise she would have… No. I am not going to think the worst of things! Adriana will be oK."

Ian: "of course she'll be OK,love".

Melissa: "Thanks Ian. Really. Thank you for being here with me, I truly appreciate it but you don't have to stick around here. Its late and I know you better things to do. Like sleep?"

Ian: "whether you like it or not, I am hanging out with you till the end….I mean, until Adriana and baby are OK."

Melissa: "but don't you have business meetings and photo projects to attend to later today? I mean, isn't all this high school drama too out of your league for you? I just feel horrible to have burden you this way..that's all."

Ian: don't feel horrible Mel. Business and projects are on hold today and I'm here for you like any friend..despite the fact, I want you more than just a friend."

_Uh oh. Mel thought to herself. He's doing it again. _She took a deep breath. _Melissa stay in control. DO NOT GIVE IN to that charm and sexy accent of his. BE STRONG GIRL! Remember who do love…that's Adam._

Ian pulled up his chair next to Melissa's chair and took her hand just as Phil, followed by Lisa and Gus came out into the hall to the waiting area.

Melissa jumped up and out of her chair to meet Phil and her parents.

Phil smiled and gave his sister the happiest hug ever.

Phil: "it's a beautiful healthy baby girl!"

Melissa (happy and excited, giving her brother a hug) : "Congrats Phil! Can I see her right now? How Mama Adri-"

That's when the nurse came looking for Phil. Her face read panic stricken.

Nurse: "Mr. Sanders?"

Phil: "Yes. That's me. Is anything a matter?"

Nurse: "yes. It's the mother, Miss Masters?"

Phil: "yeah. Is she okay? What's going on?"

Melissa, along with Phil, Lisa and Gus, concerned.

Nurse: "she lost a lot of blood during the birth, she may not.."

Phil could not take the news and ran back to Adriana's room with Melissa running after him, while Lisa and Gus spoke to the nurse.

For the first time in her life, Melissa witnessed a new found man in her brother and left him alone with Adriana, who was so exhausted from giving birth, she passed out into a coma.

*****************BACK THE BUNGALOW AFTER A HEARTY BREAKFAST FOR DINNER…..***************

_**Loren and Eddie decided to take a walk along the beach, leaving their shoes at the porch with the moonlight guiding their way. Eddie took a blanket and set it down on the sand, seated in the middle of the blanket where they can cuddle in each other's arms and bury their feet in the cold sand.** _

Loren: "Oh my goodness! It the best feeling in the world with my toes in between the sand! So lovin it right now!"

Eddie: "Actually," (pulling her closer to him), "being with you at this very moment, is the best feeling the world.."

_**Loren leaned in her head onto her chest and could feel his eyes staring at her in awe and admiration as she looked up to the moonlit diamond sky of stars. Her child like spirit is the daily reminder of how much he is truly crazy in love with her. He is totally and unbelieveably mesmerized by her beauty inside and out; truly a virtueous woman the exact qualities of his mother. There is no other woman who can get to him the way she does for him. This is it. He thought to himself. Loren is his one and only.**_

_**The night was sandy beach, the sound of the waves crashing against the seashore but what made the night even more AMAZING was beng wrapped in the arms of her fiance.**_

_Finacee? Me? Plain and ordinary me, Loren Tate from the Valley? I'm not even 18 yet. Isn't my relationship with him technically illegal? I mean, why on earth would he, Eddie Duran, world famous rock star, love me of all women? What did I do to capture his heart? Isn't he expected to date or be engaged to a Chloe Carter look alike Super gorgeous, super model types 'cause compared to me, I'm a just a blah boring kid in high school…._

_Then again, my career officially take full force as soon as I turn 18, which is Friday. All I have to do is sign the last of the papers then local concerts,TV interviews and my first album will be released by the end of the month. It is going to be SUPER CRAZY these next couple of weeks…I don't know if I am ready to handle this rockstar life…._

_**Eddie noticed Loren's face went from awe and amazed to lost and distant.**_

Eddie: "Lo? You okay? You're unusually distant and quiet. What's up?"

Loren: yeah. I'm cool. It's nothing. Really. Just loving every moment of tonight. No worries. Kay?

Eddie: "Loren. Something is up. to me and tell me. I'm listening…you know."

Loren took a deep breath and bursted out in tears.

Loren: I don't know Eddie. I'm scared about marrying you…"


	12. Chapter 12

_"And I would take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong ,til the day my life is through, this I promise you"_

-This I Promise You" -N*SYNC

Chapter 12 ~"This I promise you…. "

** THE BUNGALOW, by the beach….**

The words that came out of Loren's mouth, shell shocked Eddie from head to toe. He was numb and speechless. Thinking to him self, _what did I say? What did I do to change her mind? This weekend was absolutely in every amazing way perfect. She changed my life, my world with one word. And now this?…._

Eddie: "Lo? Are you changing your mind about our engagement?"

Loren: "Eddie, I just want to be honest. I'm scared to marry you. I mean, look at me, I'm a senior in a high school and that is nothing compared to the super gorgeous, super models of your past".

Eddie turned to her, taking her face between his hands, staring deep into her brown eyes.

Eddie: "Lo, we've been through this, I love you and only you. Those women of my past are exactly who they are, my past"

Loren: "but what if I fail you and you change your mind suddenly and leave me…leave me the way my fath—"

Eddie pulled her into his arms as they leaned into a sweet,soft kiss.

Eddie: "Look at me Loren, I would never leave you.

You are my future and everything that makes sense in my world. You are love of my life and every moment of every day I fall deeper and deeper in love you. You are the only woman for me, this I promise you for the rest of my life, til death do us part, you are stuck with me forever…please don't change your mind."

Loren was still a little hesitant.

Loren: (she blurted) "What about Chloe?"

Eddie: "Chloe is sentenced to prison for the rest of her life. She is out of my life. For good."

Loren: "but she's clever in a vindictive, evil and manipulative way. It's weird but…"

Eddie: "but what?"

*********************** THE CALIFORNIA STATE PRISION,L.A. COUNTY************

_Chloe finally got a chance to log in to her Twitter account after dinner. It was the only time of the week where she can connect with wi-fi and catch up on what's up with the world outside. _

_That's when alert full of tweets came to her ipad screen._

- the1NonlyMrsChl0eDuran3: oh Chloe,do you think u can get away with your food allergy plan tonight? Haha! Think again bitch!

The tweet was attached with a twit pic photo of Chloe's research on her food allergy.

Chloe was shocked. How the heck does anyone know about this personal information. She attempted to reply to the tweet but it came back with:

-sorry this user has set account to private and cannot reply unless he/she accepts follow request.

A few minutes later…

- the1NonlyMrsChl0eDuran3: Dare to go with your plan, this photo will be media blasted in one click. I promise!

- the1NonlyMrsChl0eDuran3: btw, your favorite cafeteria lady, Pam, is no longer working here. You may think you can fool the world with your Angelic charm, word of advice, watch your back!

Chloe looked around the cafeteria with suspicious eyes,searching for the creep sending these disturbing tweets to her. She was concerned and curious of who and why would anyone want to send her such threats. More questions began to rise in her head, like HOW did anyone know about her plan and her food allergy? Could it be Tyler? He knows as well as Eddie, what if its that dweeby little teen bopper valley girl? She made a list through a note pad app on her ipad of who and why when there was one possible suspect.

tweet alert!

- the1NonlyMrsChl0eDuran3: stop wasting your time trying to figure me out bitch! You don't know me. Every step you make, every move you make, I am and I will be watching you. Just like the song. Sleep tight Miss MOOOOOO-awlski!

********BACK AT THE BEACH….**************

Loren: "I can't help this hunch of a feeling she'll find a way out."

Eddie: "that's impossible. Even if she attempts to escape, her fate would be just as powerful as the electric chair."

This time,her arms were wrapped around his neck,smiling and finally relaxed looking into his eyes.

Loren: "You're right. There are better things to look forward too…like my hottie of a husband."

They held each other close in a dancing position,forgetting they were on top of the now sandy blanket.

Eddie: "now that's the kind of talk I want to hear."

He started caressing her neck line, (whispering in her ear),"I love you Lo".

Loren: "I love you too."

Within that moment, their lips locked in a hot, fiery passionate make out session underneath the moonlit sky.

************ THE HOSPITAL, ADRIANA'S ROOM ***************

_Adriana found herself in her father's clinic, the smell of gas began to spread stronger and stronger; all of a sudden, the lights blacked out surrounded by by hot flames and smoke._

_Through the smokey clinic, she saw a shadowy figure struggling to get out of the clinic, gasping for air._

_A few seconds later, multiple Booming sounds came from the inside of the building and out came one loud_

_**BOOM!**_

_**Adriana:** **"DAAAAAADDDDDYYYY! Nooo! WAKE UP! Please daddy! Please don't leave me! Daaaadddyyy! Come back! Please Ddddaaaddyyy!"**_

_Adriana felt as if she was trapped inside the building, she tried to move around,her body paralyzed. She heard voices and non stop movement, like shuffling noises around her. She fluttered her eyes open, trying to look around and felt wires attached to her face and body connected to a machine. _

_She wiggled her fingers and tried to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again with all her might._

_Adriana: (weak and exhausted): "h-h-hello?…where am I?…"_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 ~"SURPRISES & SHELL-SHOCKERS!"**

***** THE HOSPITAL…LATE SUNDAY/EARLY MONDAY MORNING…..****

Melissa and Ian were half way down hall towards the corridor about to exit the hospital, when she saw a staff of nurses rushing towards Adriana's room. And hurried back to Adriana with concern to see what was going on.

She looked through the window as one of the medical team members kept her vitals stabilized and monitored. She was trying not to hold back her tears but on timing Ian caught her in his arms and just held her until she let the tears go.

That's when one of the nurses caught them watching outside the room.

Nurse: (sternly) "I am sorry miss, sir but you cannot stand or hang out here unless your are a family member."

Melissa: "I am her sister-in-law, Melissa Sanders. So may I ask about her state of condition?"

The nurse smiled as patiently as she can, explaining every detail what was going on with Adriana's current condition.

Melissa: "so does this mean she is out of the coma?

Nurse: "she is, as of now, in a stable condition with the possiblity to wake up anytime soon."

Melissa: (smiling with a deep breath), "oh good. That's great news. Thank you and have a good night.

*****FLASH FORWARD TO THURSDAY AFTERNOON, frozen on the 101 freeway******

_Loren was on the way home from all these business meetings that Kelly booked for her all afternoon. She had to admit to herself how incredibly tired she is that began earlier this morning with her last two FINAL exams as a senior in high school, followed by a random yearbook signing for her fans still attending her high school. And then,received a last minute text from Kelly to meet with her to discuss the blue prints of her career and what to expect during the summer. _

**RING RING!**

Loren was so lost in thought, she did not hear her phone ring. She clicked on a earpiece button.

Loren: "Hey Mel, what's up?"

Mel: "just wondering if you'd like to join me and Aid at the hospital for a late lunch/early birthday dinner get together?"

Loren: "uhmmm..sure. I guess. What are you two feeling for?"

Loren giggled when she heard Adriana call out In n Out.

Loren: "did I hear In-n-out?"

Mel: "per request of the mama Adriana..btw, where are you? You sound muffled?"

Loren: "stuck on the 101, I knew I should have left earlier, but my talk with Kelly went over time. Grrr!"

Mel: "you finally had the "let's get your career started now" talk, huh?"

Loren heard beeping on the other line.

Loren: "Mel? Can you hold on? Gotta go call on the other line."

Mel: "Actually. I'll see you later with food? Yes?"

Loren: "I got this babe! See ya later."

Mel: "okay. Bye!"

CLICKING TO THE OTHER LINE.

Eddie: "hey beautiful!"

Loren: (dropping to her sexy voice),"hellooooo handsome!"

Eddie: "I miss you hon, are you coming home any time soon?"

Loren: "stuck on the 101, about to exit, going to In-n-Out, want anything?"

Eddie: "just my wife in a whipped cream bikini…hold up wait a minute!. Why are you going to In-n-out at this hour?"

Loren: (laughing) "you sir, are a certified horn ball and I'm hanging out with Mel and Aid at the hospital for an early birthday dinner. "

Eddie: "I see how it is, you miss your sisters more than me, when I've been 3 days and nights of torture without you, what else would be on my mind?

Loren: "I promise you it will be worth waiting for"

Eddie: " that's another cold shower for me today….."

Loren: "too bad I was hoping to join you…"

Before Eddie had a chance to respond, she hung up.

** the Hospital,Adriana's room….**

**Melissa and Adriana were watching America's Funniest Videos, bursting out in laughter at the animal montage.**

**Melissa: "OMG! This is crazy hilarious! I am so gonna die laughing right now!"**

**Adriana doubled up with laughter, holding to her stomach, forgetting she was attached with wires connected to a machine. Her heart rate went up.**

**Melissa and Adriana exchanged a look at each other and then towards the monitor as they calmed down from laughing, Adriana's heart rate went down to a normal rate as Loren stepped in the room, tapping on the door.**

**Loren: "knock! knock! how ya doin ladies?"**

**Loren walked over to Mel and gave her a hug; then she leaned over to Adriana giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.**

**Loren: "hey Aid, miss ya sissy".**

**Adriana: "hey Lo, miss you too."**

**Loren: "Aid, I have a surprise for you!"**

**Loren was holding Adriana's yearbook behind her back, setting down the food on the side table.**

**Adriana looked up at Loren with a big smile.**

**Adriana: "is this the one thing I've been buggin' Mel about all this week?"**

**Melissa: (mumbling)"please tell it is what I think it is."**

**Loren pulling the surprise from the back and presented it to her.**

**Loren: "TA DA!"**

**Adriana squealed with joy, flipping through the pages, looking up her photo in the SENIOR CLASS section.**

**Loren: "I also have an announcement for you.."**

**Adriana looked confused, while Mel's face read curiosity.**

**Loren: "you dear sister, are walking with us on Saturday!.."**

**Adriana still did not get it.**

**Adriana: "huh?"**

**Loren: "you are GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL!"**

**Loren explained to Adriana that the makeup work and take home exams plus all the efforts shown for your hard work and determination to want to pass your classes accumulated her final grade point average to a strong C which means she was allowed to graduate by authority of her teachers, her guidance counselor and the entire school administration. **

**Mel: "Super proud of you, Aid, Congratulations!"**

**Adriana: (overwhelmed), "Oh my gosh! Did I really pass all my classes? I can actually walk with your girls on Saturday?...hmmmm..what am I going to wear?"**

**The girls laughed as Loren passed out the food catching up and talking about their high school memories and their futures. And then Loren had to get going in time for her traditional Chocolatety-Chocolate Cake Birthday cake waiting for her at home. **

**_ THE TATE RESIDENCE_**

**Loren finally arrived home after a long crazy day, she turned the key to open the door and to her surprise, found her mom, with Max and Eddie seated on the sofa looking at photo albums from her first five years of life.**

**She walked to her mom and gave her the happiest of birthday hugs ever.**

**Loren: "Hi mom!" giving a kiss her on the cheek.**

**Nora: Hey baby girl! Happy 18th birthday in few minutes."**

**Then she turned to Max and gave him a hug too.**

**Loren: "Hi Max!"**

**Max:"hey Loren! Happy Birthday sweetie!"**

**And lastly, she walked over to her to her husband who was on the right side of the sofa, pouting like the big baby he is. Well. That is, until he grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her and locked his lips onto hers for a deep passionate hot and heavy kiss.**

**Max cleared his throat, while Nora awkwardly escaped to the kitchen.**

**Nora: "I think it's time to take that cake out of the oven".**

**Max: "yeah. Let me help you set some plates out."**

**Loren pulled away, blushing, still locked in Eddie's arms, while, Eddie, on the other hand, continued caressing her neck with kisses which made every inch of her body tingle.**

**Eddie: (whispering), "you are so mine tonight birthday girl".**

**Loren looked up at him, nodding her head no. "nuh-uh unless you want to share the sofa." She tippy toed up to his ear and whispered, "sexless".**

**Eddie: (disappointed), "fine. As long as I get to hold you tonight."**

**Loren: "that's a deal. Now I gotta get changed."**

**Loren unlocked herself from Eddie and disappeared to her room.**

**BUZZ! BUZZ! Went Loren's phone. Eddie picked it up by impulse and peeped at messenger. It was a BLOCKED TEXT with the most shell shocking of news made him FREEZE in shocked silence.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14~"Loren's 18th Birthday**

the TATE RESIDENCE in Loren's bedroom…..

Loren literally took the quickest shower, changed into her favorite PJ pants, a tank top and her senior class hoodie. She stepped out of her room, to the kitchen, in time for….

Max and Eddie singing with Nora, holding the world's most delicious homemade Chocolatety-Chocolate Cake and 18 lit candles. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!…. Happy Birthday to yooooou!"

Loren closed her eyes and blew out all 18 candles. When she opened her eyes, she gave Max and her mom another round of hugs.

Loren: "Thanks Mom! You are the best! "

Nora: "You're welcome baby girl! Anything for my Graduating Valedictorian soon-to-be SUPER Rock Star, now 18 year old daughter of mine."

Max: "I'll bet the surprises you get during the day will just get bigger and better.

Max winked at Nora knowing what this BIG BIRTHDAY combined graduation SURPRISE present is.

Nora gave him a 'BE QUIET'look, putting a finger to her lips as to say, Shuuuush up and begins to cut the cake in 8 slices.

Nora: "so who wants some Chocolatey-Chocolate cake and butter pecan ice cream?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Loren walked over to open the door and in came Melissa.

Melissa: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LO!"

She was holding a brown TO GO bag from BJ's Restaurant.

Loren: "thanks Mel." She gave her a hug and curiously checked out what's inside the bag. (and like a kid on Christmas day), "OMG Mel!, is that what I think it is?!" she squealed excitedly.

Melissa smiled back at her and took out the to go box out of the bag. The aroma filled the kitchen with…

Loren:" a fresh out of the oven Chocolate Chip Pizzucci!"

Melissa: "and with an extra carton of Cool whip."

It was obvious to everyone in the room, including Loren that Eddie was distracted. He just could not get that blocked text message out of his head. And until he got the same message on his phone. He was literally shocked speechless that the only other words that got his attention was _cool whip._ Eddie also knew he would have to explain himself but he just did not want to kill the moment, it was his fiancee's birthday and this was the kind of news that should not be shared at the moment. But he knew he had to…eventually. _NO _he told himself. _Not tonight or anytime today._ Eddie knew the only thing to do, just in case, she does see the text message was to protect her from harm. No matter what.

Loren went over to Eddie with a plate of chocolate cake and ice cream. She noticed Eddie was not joining this buffet of Chocolate sweets and treats, which is very unusual,because she knows him well enough to know, he'd be the first one to attack that cake and the ice cream too. And she now she was concerned.

Loren: "Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Eddie: "nothing babe. I'm good. I promise." (he lied) and took the plate of cake and ice cream on the side table, then placing her on his lap. "I just want to make sure my girl gets her dessert, so I can get mine too."

There was a perverted grin that began formed on his face, as he pointed to the carton of cool whip. He wrapped his arms around her as they began to make out, forgetting they were not alone.

Melissa: "aaaahhhaaa! So that's why you've been craving Chocolate lately?"

Loren pulled away from Eddie's lips, turning a shade of beet red in front of her mom and Max, who both went to the guest room to watch TV.

Loren: "MELISSA ANNE SANDERS!"

Melissa: "ooooh now she's feisty calling out full names.…a Happy Birthday to you indeed Mrs. Loren Tate Duran!"

Melissa burst out laughing and gave a wink to Eddie, who was also pointing at the carton of cool whip.

Eddie: "oh how I do love you Mel!"

Loren on alert at his words to Mel, raising a brow at Eddie.

Loren: (knowing he was joking around), "excuse me? You love Mel?"

Eddie: (on defense),"yeah. As a sister, but you, I love you til death do us part.."

At this moment,she took the chocolatety side of the cake and smashed it in his face, immediately kissing the sides of his mouth and lips.

Loren: (giggling), "I love you too..til death.".

Loren thinking she could get away from what just happened was completely wrong when she felt a tug back into his arms. Eddie locked her tight, but Loren could not help but to laugh at his dried up chocolate stained face.

Eddie: (whispering),"you may have gotten away with this, my wifey, but just know, its ON like Donkey Kong! "

The time was a quarter to 2 o'clock in the morning. Everyone exchanged their good bye hugs and a one last Happy Birthday to Loren till they meet again for Brunch at Rumor.

Meanwhile, Eddie finally got up and out of the sofa, not only to wash his face, but a cold shower as well. He admitted how he was secretly aroused by Loren's spontaneity but kept himself calm and in control in respect of his dad, Nora and Melissa too.

A few minutes later, he found Loren already knocked out on the sofa as he cleverly made his way to position himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to sleep, but once again, the text message came to his mind…

Text message from blocked ID: CHLOE CARTER HAS ESCAPED!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15~"MORE BIRTHDAY SURPRISES FOR LOREN"**

Around 9:30 in the morning, the TATE Residence….

Loren woke up to the most beautiful bouquet of blushing pink and white orchids that was set on the coffee table. It was attached with matching card:

_Happy Birthday Beautiful, I love you from now until forever..…_

_637. Eddie_

Touched by the words of his card, she looked around the house thinking she was home alone and got up and out of the sofa to her room to change and get ready for her Birthday Brunch at Rumor with family and friends.

Apparently, she ASSUMED wrong about being home alone when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around in her bed room.

**Eddie:** (he whispered softly) "Happy Birthday beautiful"

He then caressed her neckline up and down with spine tingling kisses.

**Loren:** (enjoying it too much,turning her body against his chest. And he only had track pants on.) "mmmm…thank you for bouquet of orchids..there so beautiful and its in my favorite color.."

**Eddie:** "anything for my wife, the only love of my life…"

**Loren** : "so where did my mom and Max go?"

**Eddie:** "all you gotta know is that they left me in charge of you to keep you away from their surprise present for you….I stepped out to the porch to answer Nora's call…"

**Loren:** "oh really?…what do you have in mind?"

**Eddie:** "this…."

He lifted her up in a straddling position, stripping her tank top off as they fell into a hot and heavy, passionate make out session that led to one thing to another to the shower and back to her bed.

Half an hour later…

**RING! RING!**

Loren and Eddie were so lost in love to be caught up that their bodies were locked in a intertwined position.

**RING! RING!**

Loren shifting her weight as she attempted to grab hold of her phone, but Eddie stopped her hand at the mid way.

EDDIE: "oh no. you're not!"

Loren giggled and kissed him on the lips really quick.

**Loren:** "what if its important?" she frowned with worried look on her face.

**RING! RING!** Went the phone again.

This time, Loren grabbed her phone,while Eddie painfully detached himself from her body but with his arms wrapped around her, kissing her neckline up and down.

She picked up her phone.

**Loren:** (laughing as she answered)"Hello?"…

It was Mel. (screaming and bursting in giggles)"Eddddieee!…stop!…"(she scooted herself away from Eddie) "hey Mel!"

**Mel:** (suddenly disgusted)"Ewww..Lo. what are yo—nevermind. You guys are still picking me up to head to Rumor right?"

Loren: "yeah. We'll be getting ready in a bit."

**Mel:** "well. Get movin' lovebirds..the reservation is in half hour."

Loren looked at her digital clock,while Eddie continued to tickle her, again squealing in giggles. Trying to pry Eddie off her body. Forgetting about Mel.

_(Mel: "Hellooooo!…Lo? still there?… LOREN!")_

**Eddie:** "get over here!" he shouted in his Mortal Kombat voice.

**LOREN:** "EDUARDO! STOP IT! SERIOUSLY!"

Loren holding Eddie back with one hand,while the other hand held the phone to her ear.

**Loren:** (calming down from Eddie's tickle attack.) "Mel?"

**Mel:** (giggles) "yes. Birthday girl. Still here. I'll just see you guys later."

Loren: "all right. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

**CLICK!**

Loren was about to lean Eddie into a kiss, but decided last minute to get ready instead. Within 20 minutes, they both got dressed, headed out the door, picked up Melissa and drove off to Rumor.

****** RUMOR….

Loren and Eddie walked hand in hand, checking in their reservation, followed by Melissa while Ian drifted off to the bar.

The three of them walked into the dining room to see Nora and Phil. There was a pink baby carriage/stroller parked by the wall. Loren, Eddie and Melissa went to them,exchanging hugs and high fives and birthday greetings. That's when Adriana came walking down the hall with a fussy Penelope in her arms.

Both Loren and Melissa's eyes lit up as they rushed over to her.

The three girls squealed in reunion, in the middle of the dining hall.

**Loren**: "Hi Aid! Hello my sweet pea, Penelope!"

She gave Adriana a hug and kissed Penelope's forehead.

Adriana returned the hug.

**Adriana:** "Hey Lo! Happy Birthday!"

**Loren:** "Thanks Aid! I am so glad you can make it here."

**Adriana:** "anywhere is better than being bed rested at a hospital for the past few weeks."

Adriana turned to Melissa.

**Adriana:** "Hey Mel! How are you? You're unusually quiet. "

Melissa caught by surprise was lost in thought of the one person she misses the most. Adam. But quickly brushed off the thought.

**Mel:** (flashing at evil smirk at Loren) "Just trying to get over the interesting conversation I had with Loren this morning."

Teasing Loren in a sarcastic manner.

**Adriana:** (curious) "why? What happened this morning?"

**Mel:** "Loren just had desser-"

Adriana had a complete blank look on her face.

**Loren:** "No worries Aid. Trust me. Mel just has bad timing when it comes to phone calls."

Adriana more curious than ever.

**Adriana:** "Eddie's birthday present to you?"

Loren: (thought about it, then bursted in giggles), "something like that."

**Mel:** "HA! I'll bet."

**Loren:** (rolling her eyes at Mel) "he gave me a bouquet of the most beautiful blushing pink and white orchids."

**Adriana:** "aww…how sweet of my rock star brother –in-law of mine."

Just then, Nora was signaling the girls to come over to the table. By Max's consent, everyone ordered their food and drinks and while waiting enjoying each other's company through laughter and some interesting 18th birthday adventures of Ian and Eddie.

** the HOSPITAL…**

Chloe attempted to sneak out to the entrance, but realized her risks of being caught and then back to the hell hole called Prison. So she disappeared to the women's restroom to change into something more cognito.

Thank God for her mom who packed her a pack back of extra clothes. Not really her style of clothing but in her situation, the goal was to look less Chloe Carter and more Cynthia Kowalski.

Chloe also checked the inside of the back pack pockets to find ID and credit cards as Cynthia Kowalski plus some cash in a wallet.

_Perfect._ Chloe told herself_. I think it would be easier being Cynthia for now_. She looked at herself in the mirror wearing baggy blue jeans,folding the bottom ends with a pair of converse, a palm tree designed California t-shirt and covered up with a plain black sweater. She tied her blond hair in a low pony tail and slipped on her black bug eyed framed eye glasses and top it off, with a black embroided Angels hat. _UUUgggh! I look so gross. I feel like throw up._ _But as long as I look nothing like a super model. I can be home and be myself by the end of the day. _

Chloe quickly packed up her clothes and casually walked of the restroom,exiting the hospital.

**MEANWHILE, BACK RUMOR…..**

**Ian:** "So my fellow mates and I take Eddie, to his first strip club experience….."

Loren looked at Eddie with an _amused but not impressed look_ on her face. While Ian continued his story, Eddie shifted in his seat, uncomfortably.

**Ian:** "there was a lot of girly action going on you know what I mean..so my mates and I decided to chip in for a lap dance for birthday boy here..."

Before he spoke another word, Nora, excused herself to the ladies' room.

**Ian:** "you'd think he'd be enjoying it, going with the flow of the dancer's body,feeling her up and down, his arms wrapped her around waist and the next thing that happened?"

Eddie was turning a shade of red,attempting to escape to the bar, but Loren pulled him back to his seat. Everyone was listening attentively and with curiosity.

**Ian:** (holding back from laughing)"this mate fell ASLEEP! Totally knocked out! The dancer was so insulted that she called for security to kick him and all of us out of the club!"

Ian bursted out in laughter,echoed by Loren and Melissa.

Everyone else at the table sat there utterly flabbergasted including Max. Ian broke the silence.

Ian turning to Eddie, who was still dying of embarassment: "looks like you could use a beer, mate? Phil, would you like one too?"

**Phil:** "Thanks Ian. I'm not even twen-you know what?... Why not?"

Phil,followed by Max joined the guys at the bar.

Melissa then turned to Loren.

**Melissa:** "so Lo, speaking of strippers and the sleeping bachlor,what's up for Wedding plans? Have you set the date?"

**Loren:** "actually. Yeah. I've been doing research on Destination Weddings and since all of you are part of our Bridal court, we are all flying out to Tahiti, this coming 4th of July weekend,all expenses paid, all we need is the perfect dress for me, my maid of honor and lady bridesmaid mama over there."

She pointed to Adriana,who was breast feeding Penelope to sleep,learning to be very discreet at the corner of the table.

**Melissa**: "4th of July weekend?! Oh my gosh Lo! That's in like 3 weeks?!"

**Loren:** "c'mon Mel, if Khloe Kardashian Odom can plan a wedding in like 10 days, we can do this and more in 3 weeks"

**Melissa**: "and everything through is a through a package, ready to go?"

**Loren:** "all we have to do is show up. Besides, the rest of the month of July is booked with local concerts and the album release plus all these interviews and album signing parties I have to attend to,too"

**Melissa**: "wow Lo! You are living your dream, next thing you know, you'll be rockin' the Staples center by the end of the year. SUPER PROUD OF YOU LO!"

**Loren:** "Thanks Mel and Thank you too, Mom, I would not be the person I am today without all of you…I love you.."

She gave Mel and her mom a huge hug.

The guys retured to the table with the ladies again.

**Eddie:** "what was that Lo? I did not hear all of that Thank you speech of yours"

Loren rolled her eyes and repeated herself just for Eddie and the guys.

**Loren:** "Thank you Max, Ian and Phil, for your love and support and for the help of molding me into the rising rock star you know and I know I will become."

**Max:** "you are a Rock star Loren and deserve every moment to enjoy it."

Loren walked over to hug Max, Ian and Phil.

**Loren:** "and lastly," turning to Eddie, "its all because of you…I love you so much" She gave him hug and a sweet, yet hot kiss.

**Eddie:** "I love you too Lo!, Happy Birthday!"

At this moment, it was time to go home and went their separate ways for the day. Everyone exchanged one more round of good bye hugs,high-five and one last Happy Birthday to Loren.

Everyone left Rumor.

**BACK TO THE TATE RESIDENCE…**

Eddie and Loren arrived at Nora's house first, a few minutes Nora pulled up the drive way and parked.

**Loren:** "Where's Max?"

**Nora**: "he had to run a quick errand, but he'll be here shortly."

Eddie and Loren,followed by Nora entered the house and into the kitchen, pulled out the Chocolate cake and set up plates just in case they wanted a slice.

Loren also went straight into the kitchen, serving herself a slice of chocolate cake and a chunk of the left over Pizucc from last night, while Eddie plopped himself on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Nora got a text that Max was coming with Loren's birthday surprise and told Nora to give her part of the present.

Nora walked over to Loren with a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and gave it to Loren.

Loren, touched by the gesture, gave her mom a hug.

Loren: "Thanks mom, but you don't have to give me present, I got everything I could ever want."

Nora: "its just a litte gift that comes with a BIG SURRPISE."

Loren shook the tiny box. It sounded jingly, like jewelry? Or a bunch of coins? Naw. Why would my mom stick coins in a little box? She shook it again and open it up to a gold keychain of a upside treble clef and a bass clef shaped in a form of a heart.

**Loren:** (confused).."oh mom! Its beautiful. But I don't get it,why a new keychain unless…"

**Nora:** (whispered), "its waiting for you outside."

Loren opened the door to see a 2012 Platinum Grey Metalic BMW X6 SAV (Sports Activity Vehicle),pulling up the driveway.

Loren squeled with excitement and ran out of the house.

**Loren:**OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS CAR IS MINE!"

Max stepped out of the car and handed her the keys.

**Max:** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREN and Congratulations on Graduating high school! "

**Loren:** "Thank so you much Max and Mom! Where's Ed-?"

Loren ran back in the house to see Eddie knocked out from a food coma.

She giggled and then asked Nora and Max if she can take it for a spin and take her,mel and Adriana for a birthday shopping spree at the Galleria.

Loren hopped into her new car and headed to pick up Melissa and Adriana and treated the girls for a mani/pedi, a pair of skinny jeans for Adriana, a cute top for Melissa and a too hot too handle black dress for Loren, plus matching accessories, a new clutch and a pair of black open toe strappy heels. And in between time, they finally got to watch, "MAGIC MIKE" and after the movie, Pretzels and lemonade at Wetzels pretzels.

RING! RING!

**Loren:** "hey love"

**Eddie:** "Hi my beautiful birthday girl…where are you?"

**Loren:** "hanging out with the girls at the Galleria, what's up with you? "

**Eddie:** "well. Hey. I'm letting you know I am back at our penthouse, so meet there for dinner tonight. I have a surprise for you….."


	16. Chapter 16

_"Oh this is the night and the heavens are right on this lovely Belle Notte" -Belle Notte- from Disney's Classic, "Lady and the Tramp"**  
**_

**CHAPTER 16~ "And we call it _Bella Notte…"_**

Later that evening, Loren and Eddie leave on a jet plane to…

VENICE, ITALY

So Eddie's Birthday surprise for Loren was Private Gondola Cruise, including a serenade around the canal for an up close and personal experience of the sounds and sights of the beautiful city of Venice and at the end of the tour, a romantic dinner for two at _Ristorante Sempione. _They arrived at the _Bacino Orseolo c/o Gondoliers Private landing stage St Mark's Square (in front of Cavalletto Hotel) _.

**Eddie:** "Good Lord Mrs. Duran, you look incredibly breathtaking tonight..you are going to drive me crazy tonight.."

Loren was wearing her new v-neck little black short dress,which perfectly shaped her body in all the right places with her new pair Black sling back, peep toe Manalo Blahniks. Her hair was in perfect soft curls, poppin' her brown eyes with black eye liner and Falsies mascara for lashes; Eddie was wearing a silk black long sleeve dress shirt with a matching suit jacket, dark jeans and new pair of black & white low top converse.

**Loren:** "and you, Mr. Duran, you look so gorgeous, I'm speechless."

They locked themselves in each other's arms for a intense, hot and heavy kiss, while waiting at the dock, in timing of the 1845h (6:45p) tour.

Just then, the Gondola boat arrived on dock as the Gondolier took Loren's hand into the boat, followed by Eddie.

**The Gondolier:** "Buona Sera Signorina!, Signore!"

(translation: good evening miss,sir), he continued (in English with a Italian accent), "Tonight you will experience, a tour around the canal of the sights,sounds and the beauty of Venice, accompanied with a romantic serenade and at the end of the tour, a romantic dinner for two...enjoy! "

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE VALLEY, LOS ANGELES,CALIFORNIA,USA...**

** THE SANDERS RESIDENCE, in the living room...**

Melissa and Adriana were looking at their SENIOR yearbook for the millionth time, talking,laughing and sharing the crazy memories behind every photo taken.

**Mel:** "Oh my gosh Aid! Do remember when this was taken?"

Melissa was pointing at a candid photo of her and Adriana pairing up for the Seniors v. the Freshmen Water Balloon Toss. Adriana and Melissa were down as the next to last pair. It was the perfect shot of Adriana barely catching the balloon.

**Adriana:** "I know right? That was the day we took the win for the Seniors".

**Mel:** "and?"

**Adriana:** "and became friends."

**Mel**: "the start of a beautiful friendship.."

**Adriana:** "honestly, Mel,without you and Loren, I would have not survive this pregancy when the ones I thought were my friends, bailed out on me."

**Mel:** "you know I'm always here for you.."

Adriana flipped to the next page of the SENIOR FAVORITES sub-section of the SENIORS section of the yearbook, where Adam and Melissa were voted, "CUTEST COUPLE".

Melissa stared at the photo as if she and Adam came to end. How how can it end the way it did? no tears? no good bye? not even a over-dramatic explanation? It was in this realization that Melissa bursted out in tears. Adriana quickly went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water to give Mel and a hug for comfort.

**DING DONG!** went the doorbell.

Adriana got up to answer the door,leaving a sniffling Melissa at the sofa.

**Adriana**: ( opening the door, surprised) "OMG!... Adam?"

**BACK TO VENICE, ITALY...**

There was another gondolier with an accordian who started to _sing in Italian, their voices blending in perfect harmony:_

"_**Dolce è sognar e lasciarsi cullar  
nell'incanto della notte  
Le stelle d'or con il loro splendor  
sono gli occhi della notte  
Tu lascia andare il tuo cuore  
sicuro ti guiderà e dolcemente ti dirà:  
"Questa notte è per amar..."  
Dolce è sognar e lasciarsi cullar  
nell'incanto della notte.  
Tu lascia andare il tuo cuore  
sicuro ti guiderà e dolcemente ti dirà:  
"Questa notte è per amar..."  
Dolce è sognar e lasciarsi cullar  
nell'incanto della notte... **_

Loren and Eddie relaxed in each other's arms on the reclining movie theatre style seating, taking in every beautiful moment of Venice. Taking most of their photos through their phones and one perfect candid shot of each other.

**Eddie:** (whispering in her ear,gently caressing her with hot kisses up and down her neckline), "Happy Birthday Lo! I love you!"

**Loren:** "I love you too, Eddie! Oh my goodness! This is the most beautiful, the most magical romantic experience of my life!"

**Eddie:** "and it keeps getting better".

They both applauded and cheered for the singing Gondoliers as the boat came to a complete stop at the dock of the "Ristorante Sempione".

And met with the server who guided them to the roof top where a romantic dinner for two was set around candle lights and the top view of the city.

Loren ordered Insalata Mista (Mixed Salad) and Lasagne al forno (Baker Lasagne) while Eddie got Potate al forno (Roasted Potatoes) and Spaghetti all Bolognese (Spaghetti w/Meat Sauce).

And for dessert, two orders of crem caramel (crème caramel), plus an additional Tiramisu cake for Eddie. After dinner,they walked hand in hand,window shopping around the boutiques along the way of the restaurant and into their limo ride,taking them to the back of the airport and as they both entered the jet plane ride to the USA.

**Loren:** "you know when you said a 'romantic Italian dinner', I thought we were going to Bucca di Beppo at Universal City Walk, I didn't think we would be here in Venice, as in the city of the country, Italy".

**Eddie:** "I know Lasagna,is your favorite food in the world and I want you to experience the authenticity of a real Italian dinner."

Loren stared at him in awe and wonder, once again leaving her speechless of every moment of this evening.

**Loren:** "you know what I love more than la-sa-lasag-gah-na?"

**Eddie:** (laughing)"what do you love more than Lasagne?"

He scooted in closer to her,wrapping his arms around her body, looking deep into her eyes,lingering towards her lips.

Loren: "you…and.." she whispered something in his ear that made every bone and muscle of his body want to explode, but to his surprise, it was Loren that positioned herself to face him as they crashed their lips into a scorching yet fiery very intensifying and passionate make-out session.

**BACK THE SANDERS RESIDENCE…**

**Adriana:** (awkward), "Hey Mel," Adriana turned to Melissa,"its Ad—"

Melissa looked up at Adam whose facial expression lit up in a mix of emotions that came crashing at her all at once.

**Melissa**: "OMG! Adam!"

The two reunited in long embrace and a intense but quick make-out session. Adriana went to guest room to check on Penelope to leave them alone.

Still locked in a lingering embrace, Adam wiped the tears that kept falling from Melissa's face.

**Adam:** "shhh.. Mel..hey…its OK. I'm here now..oh gosh! how I miss you sooo much"

**Mel:** "I miss you too Adam!..all I want to do.."

**Adam:** " ..is to hold you too…"

**Mel:** "so how are you? how's your grandmother?"

**Adam**: "she passed away and as her last words, she told me to go home to Cali and graduate high school, walk the walk you've been waiting for, for 18 years of your life."

**Mel:** "and you being here, is honoring that wish?"

**Adam:** "exactly but only for the weekend, I am starting summer school at NYU with the possibility of a transfer to USC by spring semester."

**Mel:** "but what about uh-"

**Adam**: "Mel, the last thing I want to do is discuss of what to do when we're apart, I just wanted to spend as much time with you this weekend."

**Mel:"** want to chill and hang out for a late night snack at the café?"

**Adam:** "just like old times…of course. Will Loren be joining us?"

**Mel:** "Ms. Loren Tate-soon to be Duran, is on a super special super surprise dinner with Eddie…"

**Adam:**"oh. okay. so as long as I am with you tonight, nothing else matters".

Just as Melissa and Adam were about to head out the café, Ian shows up at the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17-"ALL GOOD THINGS COME TO AN END…."**

Melissa: (feeling a rush of awkwardness) "Ian..Hi! what are you doing here?"

And now suddenly aware of her manners, introduced the guys to one another.

Melissa: (unnerving), "my bad. Adam, this is Ian, Ian this is Adam".

There was a vibe of uneasy silence between the three of them, standing in the doorway. As Melissa quickly explained to Ian that Adam was in town for the weekend for Graduation and that they were off to the Café to hang out and catch up on life since his immediate move to NYC. Then Ian asked if it was OK to hang out with them and they all made a mutual agreement to meet up at the Café.

**Late night the Café…..**

Melissa and Ian got caught up lost in conversation about their plans for a bachelor/bachelorette party, while Adam went up to order coffee and snacks at the front counter.

Ian: "so you do want to combine the parties at the end of the night?"

Melissa: "I don't know… I mean, in the name of tradition, we're all suppose to be separated and technically, the bride and the groom is not suppose to see each other before the Wedding.."

Ian: "Right! But the Wedding is in three weeks, so we can break the rules."

Mel: "true. You have to consider the fact, we're not all over 21, so if we're going to plan any kind of togetherness, we need a balance to make everyone happy. But may I ask what were you guys planning to do anyway, other than drink?"

Ian: "my original plan was wild and crazy Hangover Vegas style kind of party but here in L.A. but as you know, Eddie is not a strip club kind of a guy…"

Melissa and Ian continued on their conversation of what would make Loren and Eddie happy. And made the final decision on cosmic bowling at Lucky Strike.

Mel: "it makes sense right? And the only place where all of us can have fun and on top of everything else, for those who drink can get drunk without worrying about the minors being there."

On that note, Ian decided to head home to his apartment, Thanking Mel for the insight and gave her a hug, leaving the café feeling good about the upcoming event set for next weekend.

Fifteen minutes later, Adam came with the coffee with a disappointed look on his face. Melissa felt incredibly guilty.

Mel: "I'm so sorry Adam, I didn't know we were going to plan the bachelor/bachelorette party right here and now. It just kind of happened that way."

She took a sip of her coffee, taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

Adam: (taking her by the hands from across the table) "its OK Mel, no worries. I get understand. You are the Maid of Honor as he is the Best Man and you guys need to discuss a plan for the guys/girls night out. It's all part of the Wedding planning process. I guess…"

Melissa gave Adam a kiss on the cheek for his kindness and understanding as they continued catching up on the details of Loren's wedding, life after graduation and plans for the summer. Two hours later, Melissa dropped Adam off at his cousin's house and finally drove herself home.

** THE PENTHOUSE,THE NEXT MORNING…**

Loren woke up locked in the arms of Eddie and discreetly maneuvered herself out of his arms, stepping out of bed, one foot at a time, took her over night bag along to the bathroom, jumped in for quick shower and out of the bathroom wearing a red tie neck halter top with black skinny jeans and 6 inch black heeled knee high boots. Her hair was perfectly straightened and make-up in smokey eye perfection, lips pink and glossy.

Just as she was about to head out the front door, she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Loren turned around facing him.

Loren: "hey love"

Eddie: "please tell me you're not leaving me after an amazing night of making love to you last night"

He began kissing her up and down her neck, her jaw line as they locked in a deep, sexy passionate kiss.

They pulled away, both of them breathless.

Loren: (tempted to stay), "Mmmm (leaning in for another kiss, but holding a finger to his lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck)…."I would love to stay but I have to go.."

Eddie: (defeated)" fine. Go. But can I please have one more kiss?"

Loren: "you are coming tonight right?"

He nodded and unexpectedly she grabbed him and gave him a hottest, sexiest kiss good bye, leaving him once again, hot, bothered and speechless.

Loren: "see ya handsome". She teased him with a wink and smile which gave her time to get going other wise, she knows she would never leave at all.

Loren hops in her new car and drives off to the Valley, knowing the possibility of being stuck on the 101 freeway.

RING! RING!

She pushes the auto-blue tooth button that is hooked up through her speaker.

Loren: "Hello?"

The radio console/LCD screen read: MOM

Loren: "mom?.."

Nora: "Hi sweetie! how was your dinner with Eddie last night?

Loren: "Oh my goodness Mom! We flew out to Venice, Italy for a romantic dinner, and a gondola ride and there was a serenade..it soooooooo AMAZING..I am still breathless thinking about it"

Nora: "I'm so happy for you Lo.."

Loren: "thanks Mom. So where are you? You sound so distant, did you leave the city or something?"

Nora: "I am up at Big Bear cabin with Max, cooking breakfast. Are you on the way to the Grad Brunch?"

Loren: "yeah. Just about to exit, picking up Mel and Adriana"

Nora: "okay. You take care sweetie, we'll see you tonight."

Loren: "Okay mom. I love you."

Nora: "Love you too sweetie".

CLICK.

RING! RING!

This time the LCD screen read: MEL

Loren: "Hey Mel! Are you ready? I'm on the way"

Mel: "yeah. just taking my purse and yearbook. Lo, there's something you need to know…"

Loren: "what's up….?"

Loren pulled all the up the Sanders Driveway, clicking the button to unlock the doors.

Loren: "listen. I'm here. Just tell me as soon as you get in the car."

CLICK.

Melissa stepped out of the house, to the driveway and into the car.

Loren: "so what's up?"

Melissa: I'm thinking about ending things with Adam."

Loren: "WHAT?!"

Mel: "last night at the café, I felt weirdly different around him and then Ian came to talk about the bach-"

Loren: "wait a sec. Ian was there?"

Melissa continued with her story, while waiting for Adriana who decided last minute that she will be dropped off by Phil, on his drive to work.

Loren: "what ever you feel from the bottom of your heart, Mel, go with the truth, it will set the both of you free."

Mel: "thanks for listening Lo, I think that is exactly what I wanted to hear, so how was last night?"

Loren shared the AMAZING details of the most romantic experience of her life as she parked her car for the last time at the high school parking lot. She popped her trunk and took out her guitar w/case, her purse and yearbook.

Mel: "My goodness Lo, that's a man in love with you.. I mean, you expected dinner at local Italian Restaurant and he gave you Venice, Italy, gondola ride with a serenade in Italian and a romantic dinner for two?! And then?…."

Loren knew exactly was Melissa hinting at.

Mel: "did you give him a proper ::ahem:: Thank you if ya know what I mean?"

She kept winking and nudging at Loren for the dirty details.

Loren: "let's just my lap dance did not put him to sleep".

Mel: "Loren Monique Tate-Duran, you dirty girl, I am SUPER PROUD to be your best friend!"

Suddenly, Loren felt her rock star status rise up when classmates she of knew and did not know of began asking her to sign their yearbooks in between eating and talking to Melissa and Adriana. She did not mind it but knows she has to get used to it. That's when the Senior Class President ask Loren to the stage to sing MARS as a request by her classmates.

CLASSMATES: (a mixture of applauding and cheering excitedly), "Sing for us! Sing for us!"

Loren walked up stage with her guitar, as her classmates applauded and cheered her on. Speaking into the mic.

Loren: "Happy Graduation all! This is for you..by request!"

CLASSMATES: (cheering) "LOREN! LOREN! LOREN!"

Loren: (strumming on her guitar, singing) _"They tell me its nice this time of year, down earth…"_

Melissa took her handy dandy camera out of her purse and started capturing every moment of Loren singing while walking around as graduation fever was on high, waving Hello! At her camera, Dancing and singing, drinking up coffee like its beer, taking bites of their food and obnoxiously hollering "SEE FOOD!" flashing Peace, YOU ROCK! Signs. Melissa was laughing at everyone going crazy up in the gym.

Loren: "_falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for something I can't reach..I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oooh..why does it feel so far, close enough to touch, but you're looking through me, in the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are…"_

The entire gym was in a feel good mood, enjoying every moment singing and clapping along with Loren before their last moment together as a Senior class soon to be graduating class.

Loren: _"might as well be another galaxy, calling long distance from a star, I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh..why does it feel so far, close enough to touch, but you're looking through me, in the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are…Might as be Maa-arrrs!... Might as well be Mars…"_

_Loren adding one more thing as she spoke into the mic," _THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! CONGRATS CLASS OF 2012!_"_

Everyone cheered and applauded, Loren stepped down from stage, accepting the high fives and hugs all around the gym, signing more yearbooks and finally eating the last of her breakfast. An hour later, Adam was in search of Melissa in the sea of classmates and found her exiting the gym to the foot ball field.

Melissa felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Adam.

Adam: "I think we need to talk.."

**MEANWHILE, CHLOE'S APARTMENT….**

Tyler Rorke unlocks the door to Chloe's apartment to find a stranger living there.

The woman had dark black hair with bangs and wearing baggy jeans with a hot pink tank top. He looked directly into her brown eyes behind the eye glasses and the shape of her face and shuddered at the thought of the possibility that could it be?…..oh HELL NO..please tell me its not….

Tyler: "Chloe? Is that you?"

The woman turned around to him with a clever smile on her face, lifting an eyebrow.

Chloe: (sarcastically)"well. Hello to you too Tyler!"

Tyler: (shocked) "what the hell are you doing here? Are you out of mind?!"

Chloe: "as if you don't know me Tyler, it took one bite of a peanut butter sandwich, once the symptoms came into the attack I was out of there flawlessly and into the hospital…"

Tyler: "aren't you allergic to Peanut Bu—ahh..so you did it on purpose as an easy escape… "

Chloe: "The plan was genius. I-I-could not stand another day in the hell hole,its just too out of my mind crazy boring, I just wanna UUUUGGGHHH! And I needed a way out! For reals. Ty! that's my truth"

Tyler: "so what explains all that and the hair?"

He pointed at her clothes as he is obviously not use to seeing her in baggy clothes.

Chloe: "my goal is too look less Chloe Carter and more Cynthia Kowalski. You like?"

Tyler: " Even Cynthia had a little more taste than baggy jeans."

Chloe: "do you think I can get away in public like this and as Cynthia?"

Tyler: "you might have fooled me, Chloe, truth is, No. "

Chloe: (snickering laugh)," Look Tyler. My disguise is fool-proof and I made sure to cover my tracks that Cynthia and Chloe are two different people."

Tyler: "there's only one reason why you would take the risk to do what you did to get yourself out of Prison."

Chloe: "oh shut up Tyler, why can't you understand that a person like me does not deserves some freedom"

And then everything suddenly made sense to Tyler.

Tyler: "It's Eddie Duran, huh? Gosh. Chloe! Are you seriously not over him yet?!"

Chloe: "c'mon ty, that's crazy talk!".

Tyler: "crazy talk Chloe?! You're the one with a psycho-obsession over the man who will never LOVE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

Chloe: "that's all fiction Tyler, but I have a plan to destroy this childish bullshit nonsense of a "engagement" "

Tyler: "good luck pulling that off, paparazzi is all over the place, you know this, all it takes is one photo and the cops will take you away and you will be back behind bars! Have you thought about that?"

Chloe: "GET OUT TYLER! I really don't need your nagging me about this. I can handle the paparazzi OK?"

Tyler: "Good luck with that, but don't expect me to rescue you".

Chloe: "why would I need you, when Eddie will be there for me."

Tyler (laughing), "like I said, Good luck with that plan, Chlo!"

Chloe: "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out Tyler!"

Tyler continued laughing as the door slammed shut behind him.

Chloe got up to get her lap top in her room and back to the living room, on the sofa to access the GMAIL ACCOUNT MAIN PAGE. Logged in and scanned through the inbox.

An evil smile began to form on her face. PERFECT! She thought to herself and went to her favorite website, to charge a very special outfit.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…. THE HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL FIELD with Loren singing the end of the National Anthem….**

The overhead screen projector zoomed in on Loren,

Loren: _"…..Oh say does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"…._

Everyone from the bottom of the football field cheered and applauded, especially the loved ones watching from the bleachers.

SPEAKER: "Once again, Miss Loren Tate, our Class of 2012, Valedictorian.."

**IN THE MIDDLE OF LOREN'S COMMENCEMENT SPEECH….**

Loren: (looking up at the sea of black and gold cap and gowns with a smile) _"We would like to give THANKS to our moms and dads, teachers, role models, brothers and sisters, boyfriends and girlfriends and the friends we have made through out the years for molding us and shaping us into the people we have become today, because without them to push us to do our best, we would not be present this night our Graduation night. As we close our last chapter of our childhood leaving footprints of memories we call high school. And lastly fellow graduates, as we turn the page into the next chapter called adulthood, I leave you with my own words of wisdom, ALWAYS BE TRUE TO YOURSELF, WHERE YOU GO AND WHATEVER YOU DO; NEVER BE AFRAID TO SHARE YOUR TALENT because the world is ready and waiting for you….All you gotta do is turn the page and let the journey begin..Congratulations Class of 2012! "_

The band began to play, 'Pomp and Circumstance' as the Administrators took the podium calling graduates' names in ABC order. There were two over head screen projects so families and friends could see as well as hear their graduate's name through the speakers.

Meanwhile, at the bleachers, Phil, Lisa, Gus who holding Penelope on his lap, cheered and applauded for Adriana and Melissa.

SPEAKER: "ADRIANA CHRISTINA MASTERS…."

And then onto the S's

SPEAKER: "MELISSA ANNE SANDERS….

and finally the T's….

Max, Nora, Jake and Kelly and the loudest of them all, Eddie, jumping up and down, cheering on Loren.

SPEAKER:.. "And last but not least, LOREN MONIQUE TATE."

The over head screen zoomed up to Loren again, stepping up on the stage, walking across the stage, shakes hands with the Administration, handing her, her long awaited Diploma, they pose for the photo and she walks down the stairs to her seat.

The song ended as the fireworks began. And the graduates throwing up their caps in the air.

**LATER THE EVENING… the DURAN PENTHOUSE…**

Loren was so exhausted from a long and tiring day that started with the Brunch to Graduation rehearsal, then singing at Graduation plus her speech on top of everything else, she felt so bad for leaving the Graduation party early, but as soon as Eddie opened the door, she immediately took a crash landing on the sofa. He maneuvered his way behind her, taking her favorite blanket covering both of them.

Loren woke up in the middle of night, awakened by a text message from KC:

do you really think you can get away from living my life, little girl? THINK AGAIN KIDDO! You're life is going to take a horrific crash landing…hahaha!

The text continued with

HAHAHAHA!

Over and over again….


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18- "GUYS/GIRLS NIGHT OUT!"**

** the Duran Penthouse….**

Loren woke up in the middle of night in a panic attack, she can feel her pulse racing. She looked around the room and reached over to the coffee table to double check her phone scanning the screen for any missed calls or messages._ OMG! She thought to herself, taking a deep breath. It was only a dream._

A few minutes later, Eddie woke up next her.

**Eddie:** (half awake,yawning) "Lo? What's wrong?"

**Loren:** " its nothing hon, Just had a bad 's all. go back to sleep."

She got out of the sofa and to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Eddie got up and followed her.

**Eddie**: "want to talk about it?"

**Loren:** "babe. I'm fine now. It just felt so real and I freaked out."

Eddie pulled her closer to him,wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

**Eddie:** "hey"(whispering, softly),"I'm here alright and I will never leave your side."

Loren smiled at him and unlocked herself from his arms, walking back to the sofa, when Eddie grabbed her by the hand.

**Eddie:** "Baby, don't you dare go back to the sofa, when we can go upstairs to our bed."

He gave Loren a look of hunger in his eyes. But Loren was still way too tired to be in the "mood".

**Loren:** "Eddie, seriously. I really don't want to -"

But it was too late, Eddie picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder, running upstairs and into their bedroom.

**Loren:** (screaming,keeping her anger in control),"Eeeddddiiiee! Please! Put me down!"

Before she even had a chance to fight him off her body,she gave in and lost control as they both hit the bed, she felt her dress slip off and she stripped off his shirt as they got lost in a sea of blankets.

**LATER THAT MORNING THE CAFÉ….**

Melissa and Ian were waiting for Loren and Eddie at the Café for Lunch and to discuss the guys/girls night out.

**Ian:** "I know you just graduated high school last night and I feel bad for missing out, so I got you this.."

Ian slipped her a business card from NEW YORK FILM ACADEMY.

**Melissa: **(confused) "a business card?"

**Ian**: "I know you are into film and want to be a director and one of my good mates happens to be Director of the school, I referred your name and the sample collage video you made for Loren and Eddie. He loved it and wants to meet with you. You can start next term. "

Melissa utterly moved by the gesture. By impulse, she grabbed him and leaned in for a kiss that into a passionate make-out session.

Until they heard a low AHEM!

Melissa and Ian pulled away to see Loren and Eddie sliding into the booth. They ordered their food and while waiting shared their thoughts of Friday night's events.

**Loren**: "Cosmic bowling? That's sounds AWESOME! I have not gone since…"

Melissa knew what she was going to say but saved her from saying it.

**Melissa:** "Key Club event. Junior year. We were raising funds to go to the Los Angeles Contemporary Museum of Art to check out the Tim Burton exhibit."

**Eddie:** "anyway, I'm down for cosmic bowling, how bout we make it interesting?"

**Loren:** "what do you mean?"

**Eddie:** " Battle of the Sexes challenge."

This time Melissa exchanged persnickety look with Loren because Melissa knows that Loren is the Key Club Bowling champ.

**Loren:** "Bring it on Eduardo! What are the terms?"

**Eddie:** "Loser buys lunch at Rumor"

**Loren:** "oh goodie. Steak and Lobster combo for three, looking forward to it."

**Eddie:** "well. Well. Well. Aren't we confident? What makes you think you're the win?"

**Loren:** "that's for me to know and for you to find out on Friday night."

**Eddie:** "Ha! We'll see about that".

The four of them enjoyed their lunch and then later that afternoon, the guys treated the girls on a spontaneous movie date. Unfortunately for the guys, this theatre has a special encore viewing of TWILIGHT TWO.

***FLASH FORWARD TO FRIDAY… ***

** THE RECORDING STUDIO, in the afternoon…**

Loren and Eddie just finished up recording, "If there was no Music" as a bonus track for her album. She was sure it would give her first album a little 'uuummpphh' and because both their fanbase loved the video from the MK Concert a few weeks ago, why not give the fans what they want.

Loren excused herself to take a phone call, while Eddie went to the piano, singing and playing 'One Day at a Time'.

A few minutes later, Loren sat next to him on the piano bench and sang along with him just for fun. They both did not notice the red recording was left on.

**Loren and Eddie** (in harmony_)," I remember how it use to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams, I told myself, don't look back, this is your life, someday I'm gonna fall in love for the first time; I remember every piece of me, everything was perfect and complete so I'm gonna take it..one day at time"_

_(Loren: "One day at a time…")_

**Eddie:** (solo_)"Ultraviolet record highs and lows, its easier to stop and let it go.."_

**Loren**: (solo_)," I remember how it use to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams…_

**Eddie:** (solo)_ "I remember how it use to be, out there chasing cars and broken dreams…"_

Loren and Eddie: (in harmony_)"so I'm gonna take it..one day at time"_

As soon as Eddie ended the song with the last note. Kelly spoke through the intercom.

**Kelly:** "Oh my gosh! Guys! That's was AWESOME!…."

Kelly looked down at the sound board and turned off the red light.

**Kelly:** "I hope you know that you guys were accidently recorded. Loren? Maybe you can slip it in your album?"

Loren looked at Eddie assuming it was OK but did not want to risk upsetting him after all, it was his song. Not hers.

**Loren:** "yeah. For my personal sample album, but not for the release."

**Kelly:** "that's fine. Thanks Loren. ".

Eddie turned to Loren.

**Eddie**: "why didn't you added in, you know I'd be OK with that."

**Loren:** "I know. But its your song. I don't want to steal or take away your thunder. I mean, I kinda feel bad it was even recorded. Oh my gosh."

**Eddie: "**baby, no thunder was taken. Seriously, if anything, you made it sound phenomenal"

**Loren**: "really?.."

He lifted her onto his lap,she wrapped one arm around his neck,leaning closer to him for a kiss. Their lips in a lingering touch.

**Eddie:** "you know how incredibly proud I am of you…and last night too! The Star Spangled Banner, Loren, you were AMAZING!..just like I thought you'd be..babe, you're a star."

**Loren:** "and its all because of you..I love you soo much"

**Eddie:** "I love you too.."

They leaned into a hot, but quick passionate kiss. When they heard Kelly, speaking through the intercom.

**Kelly:** (lenient manner), "LOREN! LET'S GO! WE'VE GOT ONE LAST MEETING WITH THE LABEL! You're sample CD needs a listen and You've got contracts to sign! MOVE IT NOW!"

Loren and Eddie pulled away, still locked in a lingering embrace.

**Loren:** "I'll see you tonight."

**Eddie:** "I'll be waiting for you..don't' take too long."

He gave her one last fiery passionate kiss,that left them breathless and then they departed for the rest of the day.

_LATER THAT EVENING…. THE PENTHOUSE…_

Loren came home to see the guys dressed up and ready to go. And while waiting for the girls to get ready, the guys played round of MICHAEL JACKSON: The Experience on the XBOX. They were dancing to Thriller and in the middle of the zombie/monster part of the song.

Loren rolled her eyes and busted out laughing as Phil,Ian and Eddie kept bumping into each other, totally uncoordinated and their individual score dropped major points. She went upstairs to her bedroom, assuming that Melissa and Adriana were getting ready in the guestroom.

Half an hour later, Loren came downstairs with a white strapless top with shiny black leggings and her black knee high boots with the 6 inch heels. Her hair was in soft curls and her make-up, a light smokey eyed

Look of perfection. The guys were still dancing to MJ, this time it was Billy Jean. So she decided to check on Melissa and Adriana in the guestroom.

**Loren:** "knock! knock! You ladies ready?"

She opened the door to see Melissa,who was wearing a Mango-red dress with a red cardigan w/artsy prints on it and matching red earrings, bangle bracelets, necklace w/a heart pendant and peep toe strappy sandals. She was curling the last few strands of Adriana's hair while putting on mascara.

Adriana was wearing a hot pink printed tank top with dark skinny jeans, low heeled boots and a black jean jacket.

Melissa let out a loud whistle as Loren stepped in the room.

**Melissa:** "dang Lo, ring the alarm! There's a fire in the house!" she added siren sounds. "has Eddie seen you yet?"

**Loren:** (laughing)," as both of you look just as hot. And no. Eddie and the guys are way into the Michael Jackson dance experience on XBOX to notice me."

**Melissa:** "oh we shall see about that…let's go girls!" She lead the girls out of the guestroom and into the living room. And within moments, the guys stopped and starred,stunned speechless.

And then they all head out to MK for dinner.

**TWO HOURS LATER MK, the Maid of Honor and Best Man had one major challenge for the Bride and Groom…**

Adriana and Phil had to excuse themselves earlier than expected because baby Penelope could not sleep due to a high fever and they needed to be home as soon as possible.

Eddie and Loren,on the other hand, were holding hands,standing by the bar, listening to Melissa and Ian's plan for the rest of the night.

**Melissa:** "The only challenge, if you choose accept it, is NO CONTACT for the rest of the night and possibly,the entire weekend."

**Ian:** "this means, no text messaging or calling, not even tweeting to each other."

**Melissa:** "well. Now until when we all meet up for cosmic bowling at Lucky Strike".

**Ian:** "which should be easy because we are going to separated anyway. The guys will hang around here for drinks and head off to the Yard house for another round of drinking".

**Melissa:** "the only way to get hold of each other is through us, that is, if we let you."

**Ian:** "one more thing.."

Melissa gave Ian a confused face, until she realized his train of thought, glancing at their phones. Melissa smiled at the idea.

**Melissa:** "y'all gotta surrender your phones!".

**Loren:** (making a pouty face), "WHAT?!"

She took her phone of her purse,handing it over to Melissa.

**Eddie:** (scoffed,mumbling),"seriously?!"

And did the same thing, he took his phone from his back pocket, giving it to Ian.

Melissa and Ian as if reading each other's mind, switched phones and then gave each other a high-five.

**Melissa:** "so I suggest you take advantage of your lovey-dovey time as much as you can. Your 3 day weekend of separation begins in 15 minutes."

Eddie did not waste time grabbing Loren by the hand,leading her upstairs to Max's apartment. Max and Nora took a trip for wine tasting in Santa Barbara and will not be home til late Sunday night.

** MAX'S APARTMENT…**

Eddie immediately opened the door as they both walked to the sofa.

**Eddie:** "Can you believe those two?..UNBELIEVABLE!"

**Loren:** "they did this on purpose. Tricky. Very tricky!"

Eddie finally calming himself down, wrapped his arms around Loren's waist, caressing her neck line with spine tingling kisses in a slow and steady motion and just when things lead into a hot and heavy, very passionate, very fiery make out session…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

**Melissa**: "time's up Kids!"

Fortunately for Melissa, the door was unlocked and naturally open the door to see a shirtless Eddie and Loren in her white lacy strapless bra, but her hair gave it away.

Melissa giggled at the sight, while Loren quickly pulled away from Eddie,but Eddie continues kissing her neck.

**Loren:** (whispering),"I'll see you Sunday…"

**Eddie:** "No I'm not. I'll miss you too much. That is two and a half days and nights too long for me."

**Loren:** "You'll be OK. I love you.."

**Eddie:** "I love you too..

He gave her one last breathless of a kiss good bye. And just like that, she and Melissa left Max's apartment, downstairs, leaving MK.

_LATER THAT NIGHT…._

Melissa told Loren there was a change of plans for their night out and instead have a night in. They went home to pick up Adriana, now that Penelope was fast asleep and then back to the Penthouse, dropped by the market for ice cream, picked out some random movies available on Red box and ordered pizza. In between time, caught up on some major girl talk. Melissa finally 'fessed up to Loren and Adriana, that she and Adam were officially broken up,tears yes,but amazingly with no hard feelings. It was a mutual agreement to being good close friends as they always have been. Adam met someone else who happens to be the girl who lived next door to his grandmother's house. She also explained to the girls as she explain to Adam, that she and Ian have been hanging out and spending time together because of being the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Ian has always had feelings but Melissa kept holding back until the first time they kissed which led into a hot make out session.

And that's when their late night girl talk got interesting….

Loren told them about the Prom weekend at the Bungalow with Eddie.

Melissa and Adriana: (in a shocked unison), "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**Adriana:** "Oh my gosh Lo!"

**Melissa**: "he liked it didn't he?"

**Loren:** "now I know how an ice cream cone feels like."

**Melissa:** "more like a popsicle!"

The three of them suddenly busted out laughing at they watched every move in slow motion of Ryan Gosling in the hot sex scene of THE NOTEBOOK.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT MK….**

Eddie and Ian started the night with a round of beers, followed by a two rounds of vodka shots, some tequila shots and in between, a Irish car bomb and just before the ultimate challenge of a shot of the 4 horsemen, a gigantic cake came rolling through the doors of MK, stopping at the bar.

The boys were both drunk off their ass and what felt like midnight was only forty five minutes of drinking.

Grace the bartender leaned over the counter, asking Ian about this random surprise of a cake.

**Ian:** "I'm sorry Grace, my love, I have no bloody idea where the hell this cake came from"

A few minutes later, a hot blond in a very sexy pink and lacy lingerie popped out of the cake. But her face was hidden behind those mardi gras masquerade masks.

**Eddie:** (slurring his words),"I thought you said no strippers or dancers?"

**Ian:** "does anything I say matter now, mate? If I were you I'd enjoy the show!"

The sexy dancer made her way, dancing and swaying her hips,twirling around and around towards a heavily drunken Eddie, who took his last shot called 'The 4 horsemen' which a mix of 1 part bourbon (Jim Beam), 1 part Tennessee whiskey (jack Daniels), 1 part scotch whiskey (johnie Walker Red) and 1 part Irish whiskey (Jameson Irish whiskey).

This was the shot that totally *%$# ed him. It was so hot and stuffy inside the club, his body was numb from head to toe that he could not feel his face. His vision was impaired he did not know what she doing to him. All he saw was a blurry shadowy figure, but he was not sure if the face was a mask or the real thing.

And then she spoke in a soft voice.

**VOICE:** "Are you ready for the ride of your life baby?"

**Eddie:** "Loren? Is that you? Damn baby! You look so hot! Get your sexy body body over here.

The only thought in his head was Loren's face,her eyes, the way she smiles, her lips…

**VOICE:** "as you wish baby!"

The dancer positioned herself onto Eddie's lap, unveiled her mask as she leaned her lips on Eddie's lips…

Suddenly, there was a attack of multiple flashes that awakened Eddie.

*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!*

He opened his eyes and pushed the dancer with such a powerful force, she hit her head on one of the photographers cameras.

**Eddie:** (rising anger), "CHLOE?! WHAT THE %$$# ! HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"


	19. Chapter 19

****_"I've been sitting here, can't get you off my mind, I try my best to be a man and be strong, I drove my self insane wishing I can touch your face, but the truth remains ..." -GONE! N*SYNC  
_

**CHAPTER 19 –"GONE!"**

**LATE NIGHT, MK…**

**Eddie**: "ANSWER ME CHLOE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Chloe getting up from the pack of photographers, rubbing the back of head from bumping into one of their lenses.

**Chloe:** (as a matter of factly)"stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life"

**Eddie:** stressed out, worried, panic), "Oh my God! MY WIFE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

**Chloe**: (sarcastically), "really Eddie? Would you stop referring that little twerp valley girl "your wife?" seriously. Its nauseating."

**Eddie:** (he snapped angrily), "What did you just say about my wife?!"

**Chloe:** "c'mon Eddie, it's the truth, she's a child! And you know that kiss we shared brought back memories. I was hoping it would finally change your mind."

Eddie was feeling sick to his stomach and the sounds coming out of Chloe's voice made him dizzy, nauseated and irritable.

Chloe leaning closer to Eddie's chest but he shoved her off, this time the pack of photographers stepped back as Chloe landed on ss.

**Chloe:** she stood up. "I just want a second chance with you and us…happily ever aft—"

**Eddie:** (yelling), "Are you out of your mind delusional?! Mark my words Chloe, you and I will never ever happened ever again!"

The only thing Eddie was hearing out of Chloe's mouth was BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!

**Chloe:** "But Eddie, why can't you see you and I belong together?!"

The closer she got to him, the more powerful of a force he had to push her away.

**Eddie:** "GET OUT CHLOE!"

**Chloe:** "don't you know how much I love you?"

Eddie felt the chunks of food and alcohol rising up to his throat when he finally just let it go…

Once again, Chloe attempted to wrapped her arms around Eddie when he spewed out 3 full rounds of vomit all over her very expensive Victoria Secret pink and lacey lingerie.

_*FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! *_ went the paparazzi again, thinking it was a perfect shot. Chloe was drenched in vomit. She felt disgusted, yelling for a towel to dry her off, but Grace and everyone at the bar was ignoring her.

There were a few on lookers hanging laughing combined with cheering and applauding as the MK security met up with LAPD taking Chloe away, deciding on her fate for the next day.

The night ended with Eddie and Ian going up to Max's apartment. Once the door was open, Ian crashed on the sofa, while Eddie plopped on his dad's bed, wide awake and contemplating on the night's events. Other than his foolish drunken stupidity, there was the kiss with Chloe is probably the most viral photograph floating around on the internet by now. All Eddie knows is that the thought of losing Loren forever killed him inside and out. Every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts kept flowing on the misery of life without Loren. So he got up, took a shower and then left Mk to the Mulholland to think about how he is going to explain himself.

** the PENTHOUSE….**

Melissa and Adriana continued their GIRLS NIGHT IN with a Wedding Movies for the rest of the night, while Loren was in the kitchen baking her famous home made chocolate chip cookies to bake. When Melissa's received a call from Ian.

**Melissa:** "Hey my sexy aussie!"

But a female voice answered on the other end.

**Female voice:** "Actually. Its Grace, the bartender at MK? Is this Mel?"

**Melissa:** "Yeah. This is she. What's up Grace?"

**Grace:** "well. Ian told me ahead of time that if he was drunk off his ass for me to call you and uhmm..I don't know what else to say but…"

**Melissa:** "but what? Is something a matter?"

**Grace:** "there's been a situation with Eddie and uh..."

**Melissa:** (concerned), "what are you talking about Grace?! Please tell me, what's going on?!"

And just as Grace was about to explain it, on timing, Adriana was on her Ipad internet to see….

**Adriana:** (SHOCKED) "OMG!"

The photo of a drunken Eddie kissing former ex-fiancee in a sexy pink lingerie has gone viral.

Adriana handed her IPAD to Melissa to see the photo. Melissa, utterly speechless, shook off the shock, and continued talking to Grace on the phone.

**Melissa:** (whispering), "are you talking about the photo of Eddie and Chloe?!"

**Grace:** "its on that Celebrity Buzz website now isn't it? Damn…they work quick. Has Loren seen this yet?"

**Melissa:** "No. not yet."

**Grace:** "please whatever you do, please don't show it Loren.."

Melissa saw Loren coming out of the kitchen in the corner of her eye.

**Melissa:** "Thanks for the courtesy call Grace, I truly appreciate it..bye!"

**Grace:** "bye"

**CLICK.**

A few minutes later, Loren came into the living room with the fresh out of the oven cookies on a plate and placed it on the coffee table. She only heard a bit of the conversation.

**Loren:** "don't show Loren what now?"

**TWITTER ALERT! **

Melissa and Adriana checked their phones simultaneously, Loren, by impulse, check her phone too and laughed to herself that Ian has her phone for ransom.

**Loren:** (curiously) "can I see it please? I want know what's up in crazy Twitter world too, pleeeeease?"

Adriana carelessly gave Loren her phone, while Melissa shot Adriana a 'why did you do that?' look.

Loren gladly accepted Adriana's phone and clicked on the tweet pic, suddenly dropping it on the floor, shocked speechless.

**Loren:** (holding back her tears),"You know what, let's get the hell of here right now, pack up the cookies and take all the movies and let's just go my house, Please?! I really don't want to think about it right now. CAN WE JUST GO NOW!""

The girls did as told, while Loren went upstairs, Melissa went to the kitchen to find a plastic container for the cookies and Adriana gathered her the three DVD movies and stuck it in her purse. Loren came down a few minutes later with her suitcase and bags and hustled out of the door, into the elevator and out to the front door where her car was waiting for her.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER THE TATE RESIDENCE….**

As soon as Loren got home, she ran to her room, bursting to tears leaving a trail of her suitcase, house keys, purse, jean jacket on the floor, with Melissa and Adriana rushing after her.

**Loren:** (crying and sniffling), "I-I-I can't believed it! He got caught k-k-kissing her!"

Adriana was rubbing Loren's back to help calm her down.

**Melissa:** "Shhh…Lo, calm down..breathe!... I get it, you're upset and its oK. But Lo, I don't think its Eddie's fault"

**Loren:** (sniffling),"What?"

**Melissa:** "I think this is Chloe's doing, she must have planned it and paid off the paparazzi to catch the action on purpose."

**Loren:** "you can be right, but the point is, HE KISSED CHLOE! And I really cannot get that photo out of mind.."

Adriana tried to lightened the mood with a new better photo.

**Adriana:** (showing the photo), "Did you see this?"

Loren was obviously not in the mood to see another photo until Melissa busted out laughing hysterically.

**Melissa:**" Oh my Gosh LO! Eddie totally yakked on Chloe in that little number of hers. Hahahahahaha! Now that is definitely Celebrity Buzz worthy"

Loren, now confused and little curious.

**Loren:** "He did what?"

**Adriana:** (giggled) "He threw up on Chloe and underneath the headliner says, 'ROCK STAR EDDIE DURAN DRENCHES SUPER MODEL AND EX-FIANCEE, CHLOE CARTER' IN VOMIT after asking for a second chance. "

Loren tried to smile about it, but she could not help but to be so angry and upset. The girls then offered to continue their sleep over with movies and the cookies she just baked. And Loren was actually OK with the idea to help ease her mind off that photo.

So for the rest of the night, they watched movies which changed from Rom-com to action/adventure, adding along scary movies and pigged out with ice cream and cookies until they fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PENTHOUSE….**

Eddie finally got home as the sun began to rise. He opens the door to a quieter than usual condo that smelled like fresh baked Chocolate Chip cookies.

**Eddie:** "Loren? Babe? Are you home?"

He walked to the kitchen, nope. Not here. Then round the back to the guestroom, to see if Mel and Adriana stayed the night. Nope. they are not here either. And then he got nervous, his heart racing and now full of worry. He ran upstairs into their bedroom. The bed was the way it was left from last night. But when he went to the closet, he noticed her side of the closet was completely empty. Her side of the bathroom sink, completely gone. And when he got downstairs again, he apparently missed the note that was left on top of the piano.

_Eddie my love,_

_As much as I love you, I can't marry you and we can longer be together as long as Chloe is FREE and NOT behind bars as she is supposed to. That photo of you kissing Chloe is just proof that she will never be out of your life…_

_Good bye baby..I am sorry I had to this…._

_I love you always,_

_Loren…_

Attached to the note was her engagement ring.


	20. Chapter 20

_"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough,_

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up" - I won't give up -Jason Mraz**  
**

**CHAPTER 20 –"I WONT GIVE UP"**

** the PENTHOUSE…**

Eddie was devastated, not only by the note, but the fact that Loren just left him with her engagement ring and without a chance to explain himself. He felt as if the world took a sudden crash landing that aimed at his heart which was this numbing indescribable pain. He has not felt this heartbroken since the night he found out his mom died except Loren, is and will always be the love of his life; This is the woman who continuously keeps changing his life in every amazing way on the daily.

Eddie has been wide awake all morning, yes he is exhausted and as much as his body needed sleep, he refused it because his mind has been on Loren and he did not want to miss her coming through the door in case she does come back. All he wanted was her return in his arms and never letting go. But right now and at the moment, Loren out of his life felt like death.

**A FEW HOURS LATER….**

Eddie was awakened by the loud banging at the door. He got up excited and with hope as he opened the door.

**Eddie:** "Hi baby I knew you'd come ba—"

His smiled suddenly dropped into disappointed. It was Melissa and half-awakened Ian.

**Melissa:** "hi to you too, baby!"

She giggled at Eddie's bed head as Ian entered the door behind her.

**Ian:** "sorry mate. I am just exhausted as you are and this one woke me up and dragged me to tag along with her."

Ian headed straight to the sofa.

**Eddie:** "sorry. I thought you Loren. How is she by the way? Have you spoken to her?"

**Melissa:** "other than being angry and hurt, she's fine. What do you think?"

**Eddie:** "for the record, you know this wasn't my fault Mel, believe me, I was just as surprised knowing she flawlessly escaped prison bars."

**Melissa:** " of course I believe you Eddie, but in the eyes of your fiancée who happens to be my best friend, that photo of you and Chloe kissing is the point. That's how she sees it."

**Eddie:** " she was my fiancée…"

Eddie handed Melissa the note for her to read for herself.

**Mel:** "Why th—What the ….?! she gave the ring back?! OMG! I know she was upset but I did not know she did that."

**Eddie:** "what do you think I should do now?"

**Mel:** (as she lifts a brow), "I know you are not going to go down without a fight! GO GET HER ROCK STAR! DUH!..."

Eddie did fall asleep thinking of the plan to win his girl back and decided to share his plan with Melissa.

**Mel: "** HECK YA that is the romantic thing I have ever heard a man can do for the woman he loves, well. I mean, other than Venice, Italy and the Gondola ride and the dinner for two…"

**Eddie:** (doubting himself), " But what if she…"

**Mel:** " Look Mr. Rock Star, you are going to marry your number fan and no matter what song you sing, she loves you and melts at the sound of your voice, this is her ultimate weakness when it comes to you and singing.."

**Eddie:** "Thanks Mel. Good to know. "

**Mel:** "anyways, the purpose of this visitation is to return your phone. We still have to drop off Loren's phone so I'll see you at dinner tonight, Rumor, 7ish?"

**Eddie:** "She is coming right?"

**Mel:** "I'll stick to my plan, you stick to yours. I believe in your love for her. Trust me. I do. And everything will work out oK?..TRUST.".

**Eddie:** "alright. Got it. Again. Thanks Mel. I truly appreciate it. I'll see you guys tonight."

He gave Melissa hug as Ian woke up from his nap ,giving Eddie a high-five man hug and then they left him alone.

** RUMOR, parking lot, as she was stepping out of the Loren's car.**

Melissa totally impressed with Loren's look for the night.

**Mel: **"WOW Lo, you look absolutely breath taking tonight, totally Rock star status, gorgeous"

Loren smiled as she spun around in a strapless peaches and cream short dress with matching cardigan and peeped toe heels. She had soft curls and her make-up, flawless.

**Loren:** And you Miss Mel, you look stunning yourself, I'm sure you'll be breaking hearts tonight too. Are we still going to that 18 and over club at L.A. Live?"

Melissa was wearing a spaghetti strap white dress with red flower prints with a matching accessories, red jacket and red pumps. Her hair and make-up in full perfection.

Mel: "why don't we just go with the flow of tonight, you'll never know where it takes us."

Loren: "OK. I guess.."

Loren frowned as soon as she recognized the double glass doors of the Restaurant.

**Loren:** "Mel, I know you said Dinner, but why here?"

**Mel:** "Lo, as your best friend and Maid of Honor, it is my duty to take the Bride out for a fancy dinner as to say Thank you for being the best friend that you are to me."

**Loren:** "Mel, I don't know if there is going to be a Wedding,…"

**Mel:** " Loren Monique Tate soon-to-be Duran, you and I know that I've been working blood, sweat and tears, not to mention, driven insane, pulling day and night hours at the Café to save up and buy my Maid of Honor dress, which by the way, needs major mending, please tell me I did not work hard for nothing."

**Loren:** "at least you worked hard."

**Mel:** "haha. Loren. Very funny. But seriously, Lo, it's a very fancy and beautiful dress that desperately needs to be worn next weekend. And with all do respect, even if you happen to see Eddie again, he deserves to explain himself to you."

Right when she said that, Eddie and Ian came to join them at their table. Everyone exchanged greetings and hugs. Except Loren, she did not refused Eddie's hug, as to not to be around him and made sure he got that message. Her plan was to avoid eye contact and not look at him even though he looks damned HOT. And she is in fact, keeping herself in control at all times through out the night.

Loren was unhappy to know she has been tricked. Melissa felt bad. Ian was hungry and Eddie was stunned speechless of what Loren was wearing for the night. Actually, he was all together stunned at her entire look from head to toe. _Sexy, gorgeous, beautiful._ Were the thoughts running in his mind. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her and make-out with her all night. But he knew the battle to win her all over again has just begun.

Dinner was awkward between Loren and Eddie, but an interesting conversations going on until it got personal and straight to the heart. Loren excused herself to step outside, while Eddie took the dare to follow her.

**Eddie:** "Lo? Please talk to me…"

**Loren:** ….

As much as he did not like talking to her back, he continued to explain himself.

**Eddie:** "you know that I did not kiss Chloe on purpose. That photo was a set up!"

Loren turned around, catching his words of confession.

**Loren:** ( snapping angrily), "so you admit it! You did kiss Chloe! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you just said it!"

She started to cry, turning her back towards him again. The one thing he did not want to do is make her more angry and hurt than she already is. He tried to console her tears ,but she pushed him away.

**Eddie:** (feeling guilty of his choice of words), "Loren! NO! I did not .. I mean..what I meant to say …"

**Loren:** " save it Eddie. I don't know what else to say to you right now, please just leave me alone…"

I n respect of what she wanted, he left alone and went back inside the restaurant. A few minutes later, she went back inside and joined her friends at the table. Loren and Eddie decided to be civil for the rest of the dinner into dessert. That was the deal they promised to Melissa.

On the car ride to Lucky Strike while Ian was driving, Eddie thought to himself. _I may have failed at my first part of my plan, but the fight of his life is yet to come. _Eddie was definitely more faithful than ever in his love for Loren. And he knows deep down with all his heart and soul, she still loves him. His focus for the rest of the night was to be her ROCK STAR HERO and re-kindle the reason why she loves him.

**LATER THAT EVENING, LUCKY STRIKE, L.A. LIVE…..**

**Loren:** "Mel, honestly, I'm not in the mood for bowling and I really do not want to be around Eddie".

**Mel:** "I'm sorry Lo, but the plans are the way the y are for tonight. I reserved a private booth on my card ,so being there and on time, is important. If ya want to ignore Eddie all night, go ahead but don't let him stop you from a having a good time tonight. Please, Lo, let's enjoy the night."

**Loren:** " you're right Mel, the focus of tonight is to have fun and enjoy the night. I can handle that. "

**Mel:** "good. Now let's go get our shoes and pick out our balls too!"

Loren and Melissa paused at her last words spoken and started laughing hysterically.

**Mel:** "see? I told you we can have a good time."

Ian and Eddie joined them a twenty minutes or so later, catching the girls laughing, but Loren stopped as soon as she saw Eddie and went to pick out her ball.

Eddie decided it was time for PLAN 2 to take action. He went over to the DJ and spoke to him in detail of what is going to happen at midnight. What Loren did not know is that he brought along his guitar and left it by the DJ booth. Ian, on the hand, walked himself over to the bar and then came back with a beer and joined the girls at their lane to start a warm up game.

Melissa was inputting names in this order: MIGHTYMEL, LoMo, Rock Star Ed, AussieLove

TWO ROUNDS LATER, Ian was at the lead of winning this next to last round, Loren came in second, then Mel and then Eddie who disappeared and for once, Loren did not show any notice of him being gone this long.

**FINALLY IT WAS MIDNIGHT…**

DJ: "is there a Beautiful Miss Loren Tate in the house?"

Melissa smiled, hoping Eddie's plan pulls through. Ian went to the bar and Loren walked over to the DJ.

**Loren:** "Hi! I'm Loren Tate. What's going on? Did I win a prize or something?"

**DJ:** "just pay attention to the Video screens sweetie".

The video began to play Melissa's post Engagement present for her and Eddie. Except the music was muted and replaced with live music was being played by Eddie.

He started to sing with heart and soul as he began to play on his guitar, **I WONT GIVE UP **by Jason Mraz.

At this moment, Loren cracked in tears, happy joyous tears. Watching that video reminded her of EVERYTHING she loved about him. And as soon as he was done, he went down on one knee

**Eddie:** "Loren-Monique Tate, I love you with all my heart and soul, I am so blessed to have met a woman as loving as caring kind-hearted and giving as you are. You are the greatest and the best thing that happened in my life. Please do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the universe and be my wife? "


	21. Chapter 21

_****"I do cherish you for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice, I will love you still from the depths of my soul, its beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you, if you're asking do I love you this much...I do"..._

**-I do Cherish you- 98 degrees**

**CHAPTER 21-"I DO CHERISH YOU…"**

**Loren: (smiling) **"Yes. Eddie. Yes times infinity. I will marry you….."

Eddie smiled back, stood up and slipped the ring on her finger, wrapped his arms around her as they fell into a hot and heavy passionate kiss.

**Eddie:** (whispering,as they gently pulled away,locked in a lingering embrace), "I love you Lo and I promise, I'll never leave you.."

**LATER THAT WEEK, Loren, Eddie and the Bridal Entourage fly off to the island of TAHITI..ARRIVING LATE AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING….**

_**Where everyone is staying till the night before Wedding…**_

Melissa set her bags and suitcase down as she entered their hotel room, followed by Nora,Adriana, Max,Phil and Penelope, Ian,Eddie and Loren.

**Melissa:** "Oh my gosh Lo…this hotel and the place is just breathtaking!"

**Loren:** "so what do you all want to do first?"

**Melissa:** "Let's go walk around and explore this hotel and check out the shopping too!"

So for the rest of the day into the evening, everyone went downstairs to do some exploring around the hotel. Max and Nora checked out the spa to get the full body massages, Ian and Melissa chilled to the pool while Phil,Adriana and Penelope went window shopping, leaving Loren and Eddie walking hand in hand down the beach.

They stopped and stared out into the ocean as she whispered in his ear.

**Loren**: "you know by this time tomorrow, you will officially I'll be officially be your wife"

He wrapped his arms around her waist to face him,

**Eddie**: "mmm..counting every second,every minute,every hour till tomorrow night, Mrs. Duran.."

He started caressing her with spine tingling kisses up and down her neckline towards her collar bone.

**Loren:** (teasing),"tomorrow night? Is that all you can think about right now? Way to kill the romantic here.."

**Eddie:** "Well. In my defense, I had to wait 7 days and lonely nights without you and you wearing that hot",(in between kisses),"sexy sundress,woman, you're going to kill me before I get to say I do."

**Loren:** "well then. That's 7 days to make it up to you, we've got a private bungalow hut reserved, secluded pool, skimpy bikini.."

She leaned in close, their lips lingering for a kiss and that's when Loren ran out of his arms towards the hotel, laughing.

**Loren**: "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BABY! I LOVE YOU!"

Eddie let out a painful groan, trying to run after her, as he began to walk to the hotel in a slow motion.

Later that evening, everyone got back together at the hotel room to get ready for dinner downstairs and after wards, went to sleep early for the BIG DAY tomorrow.

**THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY AFTERNOON,…AT THE BEACH…**

Loren with Max walking down the aisle…

**PASTOR: "the Bride and the Groom has written their own vows…"**

**Loren**_: (teary-eyed,nervous but happy) "Eddie, you walked out of my dreams and into my life, who would've known a few sweet poetic words that started on twitter, led me to meeting you on the night I won your song writing contest. I always felt that music connected us, you healed me through tough times growing up and filled up the missing part of me, you have become my rock and roll idol, turned best friend and today my husband, I LOVE YOU EDDIE with all my heart and soul, till death do us part. I praise and thank God for sending you to me, a man with such a big heart, who is kind,generous,loving and caring, full of humility. You are the best version of me in every amazing way. It is because of you I am the woman I am today, you have made me so happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of __my life with you. I love you..now and until forever…"_

**Eddie**_:( teary-eyed,happy) "Loren, from the moment I read your tweets, I knew there was something special about you..And then you won my song writing contest, you changed my life and my world unexpectedly but in perfect timing. Who would have thought that the missing part of my song writing is YOU. You are my inspiration and you always bring out the BEST in me, I love the way the you love me, just as me, Eddie, even though I have my moments of being a brat, I LOVE YOU with my heart and soul, and I promise to never ever leave you side. Through the good time and the bad, we'll fight through it together. Loren, to me, you are the most beautiful, most talented, funny and smart. And because of you, I become a better man everyday. I thank and praise God for sending such a wonderful blessing in my life and I vow to be with you for the of my life,loving you from now until the day we'll be racing wheelchairs,in a fancy nursing home, even if it's a Eskimo kiss you, I'm yours till death to us part.."_

**Loren :**_ "with the ring, I thee wed.."_

**Eddie:** "with this ring, I thee wed…"

**Pastor**: "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and a wife, you may kiss your bride…..CONGRATULATIONS MR AND MRS EDUARDO DURAN!"

And as they walk down the aisle as husband and wife, raising up their hand in hand, followed by with Melissa and Ian, Adriana and Phil. Max and Nora carrying baby Penelope.

Later that evening, the newlyweds and the entourage went out to dinner to celebrate this joyous occasion.

Loren and Eddie head off to island hop to their Honeymoon to Bora, Bora, while everyone else, enjoys the rest of their vacation in Tahiti.


	22. Chapter 22

_ "I wanna make you smile_  
_Whenever you're sad_  
_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_  
_All i wanna do, is grow old with you_

_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches_  
_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_  
_So, it could be so nice growing old with you,..."_

_-I wanna grow old with you- Adam Sandler, from the movie, "The Wedding Singer"_

**_CHAPTER 22 ~"I WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU"_**

**I –HOME SWEET HOME!**

Loren and Eddie arrived home to Los Angeles earlier than expected from their Honeymoon vacation. They were both feeling relaxed, refreshed and ready for upcoming week of back to back business meetings, fan-signing events and other craziness their managers have booked them for. But their main focus for the rest of the weekend was each other rather than the business talk. They were both wrapped in each other's arms.

_**Eddie:** "you know, Mrs. Duran, these past few days with you was the best vacation of my life"_

_Eddie began caressing her neck with spine-tingling kisses._

_**Loren:** "I had a pretty amazing time too, Mr. Duran and those Tahitian dance moves could come in handy later."_

_**Eddie: ** "oh really?"_

_**Loren:** (flashing the bedroom eyes,)"yes really," She locked him a hot quick kiss and pulled away from him, (seductive whisper),"I want you now!"_

_Eddie thinking to himself. _Damn it! Where is that limo? My wife is killing me softly with her teasing..uuuugghh! forget it. I'm going for it. _This time, he pulled her back to him as they locked their lips into a hot and heavy kiss turned passionate make-out session._

A few minutes later, the limo came and pulled over to a full stop, the doors opened up with two surprise guests stepping out.

Loren and Eddie pulled away breathlessly, gazing into each other's eyes about to lean in for round two of making out. As Max and Nora walked towards their newlywed children.

Loren had the biggest smile on her face when she saw her mom. She unlocked herself from Eddie's arms, excitedly running to her mom.

_**Loren:** (smiling happily), "MOM!..I miss you so much!"_

_**Nora:** "I miss you too sweetie, I'm sure your husband took care of you these past 10 days?"_

_**Loren:** "of course. He did. He made a vow that he will take care of me for the rest of his life."_

_**Nora:** "good. He better take care of you or else?" _

_Nora turned to Eddie who also gave Max a bear hug._

_**Eddie:** "PAPA Bear..missed you man!...Hey Mom!"_

_There was a quick moment of the exchanged of hugs all around._

_**Max:** (he had a huge smile on his face ) "hey Kids, how was your vacation?... are my grand children coming anytime soon?"_

_Loren blushed as Eddie laughed off his embarrassment._

_**Eddie:** "haha Pops! We'll see about that.." He wrapped his arms around Loren and kissed her cheek, __" But it would not be a bad idea to get baking tonight"_

_Loren punched him in the arm out of embarrassment, "Eddiee!"_

_**Eddie:** (pretending it did not hurt), "ow!... What?!"_

Max and Nora laughed at how cute these young newly weds were at the moment. Its not even a full month of marriage and the early signs of bickering is already happening.

_**Max:** "Anyways, we wanted to take you two out for dinner tonight . Are you free?"_

_Loren and Eddie exchanged a look and nodded Yes. _

_**Max:** "Alright then. Let's go to Rumor. A steak and lobster dinner is calling for me."_

_**Loren:** "mmmm..yum. let's go!"_

So it was agreed as the four of them stepped inside the limo for a Steak and Lobster dinner all around at Rumor.

TWO HOURS LATER, Loren and Eddie shared their Honeymoon adventures in Bora Bora through the photos from both their I Phones especially Loren's favorite photo of them snorkeling with the most beautiful school of fish. While Max and Nora shared the rest of their vacation in Tahiti.

_**Eddie:** (surprised), "You guys did WHAT?!"_

_**Nora:** "Zip lining. It was AWESOME. Max wanted to try it too!"_

_**Eddie:** "Wait. Hold up. Wait a sec. My dad? aka Rock star Father of mine, Max Duran, the man who is freaked out chicken when it comes to roller coasters went zip lining?!...seriously?!"_

_**Max:** "Wowzers! What an incredible high, hanging there from one side to the other. It feels like I was Superman for that moment of time. It was most definitely Amazing!"_

Eddie searched his father's face and looked him In the eyes as to grasp the understanding of why he did what he did ,knowing his father's pathological fear of heights and figured he wanted to impress Nora. Yup. That's the exact reason why he faced his fear of heights. Nora is his reason.

_**Eddie**: "Well. good for you pops! I'm proud of you."_

Half an hour later, they ordered dessert. Loren was craving a hot fudge sundae who shared it with her mom, Eddie ordered a Chocolate Brownie ala vanilla ice cream and Max ordered a strawberry cheesecake. After dessert, they all decided to go their separate ways for the rest of the night.

The limo dropped off Max and Nora to MK first, then it was off to the last and final stop, Loren and Eddie's penthouse.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren as she leaned her head on his chest. When he started laughing out loud.

Loren looked up at him, annoyed.

_**Loren:** "What's so funny?"_

_**Eddie:** "that chocolate stain on the side of your mouth that is making me hot for you right now."_

Loren elbowed him on his stomach as she was about to check herself, he took the compact and the pack of tissues out of her hand as he leaned her into a fiery hot passionate kiss.

_Loren pulled away and shot him a teasing glare in her eyes. _

_**Loren:** (with a seductive smile), "you're such a dork!"_

_**Eddie:** "yeah. But I'm a dork in love with his wife, see?" He took the compact and opened it for her so she can see it for herself. "all gone.."_

_He continued caressing with kisses up and down her neck. It made her body tingle, craving for more. But she had to stand her ground and keep in control. _

She stopped him by putting a finger to his lip and gave him a quick fiery kiss. The limo stopped and she hustled out the door, bolting out to the penthouse lobby, while a staggering Eddie chased after her. He can hear Loren talking and laughing with Geoffrey who encouraged her to run and don't turn back. Loren waved at him as the elevator doors closed. But Eddie suddenly had an amazing idea._ Haha! He thought to himself. My wifey thinks she has control of this round. Not a chance. Mrs. D, I am smarter than you think! _

Eddie entered the penthouse from the back elevator and through the kitchen door, to see his wife waiting for him in whipped cream bikini, with two cherries on her nipples and a cherry in her mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

**_II –CHLOE GOES "CRAY-CRAY"!_**

Chloe finally got wi-fi connection as she surfed through the internet and the only thing that makes her blood boil other than the 5 pound bracelet weighing on her ankle are the disturbing headlines about Eddie and Loren. Every web site were photos and stories about the couple, doing this or doing that, went here and went there. Holding hands and caught in a hot lip lock. Actually, most of the recent photos of "LOED" was the hot shot of them making out hot and heavy waiting around at LAX.

And then of all the horrible news to Chloe's disbelief is of them getting married the sandy white beaches of Tahiti and a honeymoon on the island of Bora Bora.

Chloe was so infuriated that she was about to punch out the computer screen.

_Seriously! That dam little girl stole my man and life! And she is going pay the consequences! This time around, I will make sure that Eddie Duran wil be out of her life. Her career will be destroyed and the world will forget about Loren Tate FOREVER! Eddie will be mine and we'll take over internet as proof to the world that even through the worst of hardships, our LOVE is True as it is, REAL._

.


	24. Chapter 24

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE DURAN PENTHOUSE….**

**III-"THIS MEANS WAR!"**

**Eddie:** "so ya wanna play this down and dirty tonight huh Mrs. Duran?! GAME ON!"

Eddie went to the fridge and to his surprise found a new bottle of chocolate syrup. Just when he was about to give it good squeeze aiming the bottle at Loren's face. She started to burst out in giggles.

**Loren: "**You have to peel off the protective seal first Mr. Duran,haha! catch me if you can Mr. Duran! Bwhahahaha! "

Eddie was not mad as he wanted to get even. _I may be down this round, but I am not out!, not just yet._

And then he noticed that she was standing in the corner, laughing away. He unpeeled the protective seal from underneath the cap and walked towards her with the bottle of chocolate syrup behind him.

**Loren**: "BRING IT ON! Mr. Duran! "

Unfortunately for Loren, she was running out of whipped cream and just as she was about to bolt out of the corner, Eddie blocked her way.

**Eddie:** "This means war Mrs. Duran!"

And just as he was about to squeeze the bottle over head and drenched her in chocolate, she got him with whipped cream all over his face and let out a evil snicker.

**Loren:** "And who just got punked?!"

She tried to escape from underneath his arms, but he trapped her in between his knees bending down towards the cabinet. He attempted to squeeze the bottle of Chocolate syrup again, but to his dismay he did not lock the cap tightly enough so when he finally gave it a go with all his might, the bottle exploded between them, that they were both drenched in chocolate syrup. They both busted out laughing and the laughter turned into a intense gaze of bedroom eyes.

**Eddie:** "I have never wanted you more than I do right now"..

She responded by jumping onto his arms as he carried her into a straddling position with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips locked into deep fiery kiss turned make out session, caressing one another with spine-tingling kisses up and down their necklines, as they made their way upstairs into the bedroom, crashing onto the bed, in a slow and steady grind, their bodies intertwined as one soul, bursting into explosions of pain and pleasure so beautiful, the yearning, hidden scorching of emotions let out a climatic pleasurable scream turned moaning as the sounds of their hearts beating and vibrating throughout their bodies all the way down to the tips of their toes. The kissing and touching continued in a intense powerful motion throughout the rest of the night till the break of dawn as they fall asleep embraced in each one another's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**LATER THAT MORNING…..**

**IV-"MR AMAZING".**

Loren woke up to the sounds of hers and Eddie's phone ringing. She was lying down in bed, still locked in Eddie's arms and could smell the sticky whipped cream and chocolate syrup of his body against hers. Suddenly making her feel stuffy and nauseated. She reached over to check her messages and received a voice mail from Kelly, who postponed her scheduled business meeting with the label till Monday and that they will see other bright and early on Monday morning. She also received a reminder phone call and text message from Adriana to not forget about their weekly sister brunch for the day and lastly another reminder text message from Melissa, who said don't forget about our sister brunch and that she is picking them up and to not be late.

Loren got up and out of bed as discreetly as she can while Eddie was still sleeping quite intensely. That is, until she felt his arms grab her by the waist and shifted her body on top of him.

**Eddie:** "Where do you think you're going my beautiful wifey?"

**Loren:** (smiling and gave him a quick kiss on the lips), " Good morning to you too, my handsome hubby but I'm about to take a shower and wash the whipped cream and chocolate off me"

Eddie began kissing up and down her neck, all the way down and around her breasts and back up to her neckline, crashing onto her lips.

**Eddie:** " I love you Mrs. Duran, you were amazing last night."

**Loren:** "Mmmm….back at you Mr. Amazing, you popped my pinky toes out. Both of them. That's was so WOW!"

**Eddie:** "you know, call me Mr. Amazing again and I swear we will never leave this bed."

**Loren:** (whispering), "I'll be waiting for you in the shower Mr. Amazing"

She gave him the hottest teasing kiss, rolling off of him , out of the bed and into the bathroom with Eddie who went ahead and turned on water.


	26. Chapter 26

**SOMEWHERE IN THE VALLEY….**.

**V -"A CHAOTIC MORNING"**

Melissa came downstairs to a chaotic household. FIRST, her mother and father were bickering to Phil about the irresponsibility of his work habits leaving Phil to walk out of the house, slamming the door behind him; Then Adriana was having a wardrobe malfunction as she seemed to misplace her favorite pink cardigan to match to her pink skirt with bedazzled designs on it. Meanwhile, little Penelope was not in a cheery mood this early morning. She did not want to eat nor did she want to get changed. She refused to let Adriana or anyone else hold her except for her dad who stepped out of the house.

Melissa went back upstairs to check on Adriana who was in stressed out crying mode.

**Melissa:** "hey! What's going on in here? Are you Ok Aid ?"

Melissa noticed she was still in her pajamas.

**Adriana** (sniffling) : "help me Mel? Can you watch Penelope while I change clothes really quick?"

**Melissa: "**Yeah. of course. Go ahead and change. I got her "

**Adriana:** "Thanks Mel. I'll be back."

Adriana passed Penelope in Melissa's arms as Penelope finally calmed down for the moment.

**Melissa:** "Why are you giving your mama hard time huh Princess?..Don't you know your mama loves you like Auntie Mel loves you?"

Penelope started to cooed and giggled as Melissa began tickling her tummy and the back of her feet. She lifted Penelope in the air for a quick diaper change check.

Melissa made a face and set Penelope down on the changing table and started to change Penelope's diaper in the timing of Adriana stepping out of the bathroom.

Adriana smiled and gave Melissa a side hug. "Thanks Auntie Mel. "

**Mel:** "no problem Aid. Are we ready to go?"

**Adriana:** " I thought Mrs. Duran is going to pick us up".

**Mel:** "it seems like Mrs. Duran is going to be slightly late and will meet us at the Cafe."

**Adriana:** "post honeymoon mode, huh? Betcha she's gonna get pregnant soon."

**Mel:** "after their food fight last night, don't' be surprised in a couple of weeks when the nausea begins."

**Adriana:** "wait! What? Those two had a food fight last night and I was not informed of the dirty details?!"

**Mel:** "don't worry Aid, Brunch is definitely going to be interesting today. Trust me. I got something to share later."

Just then, Phil went upstairs to join Adriana in the nursery. Melissa headed downstairs.

**Phil:** "how's my baby girl?"

**Adriana:** "I just fed her and Mel changed her. "

**Phil:** " awesome. Have fun at Brunch babe."

**Adriana:** "have a good day with Daddy, my Princess sweet pea"

She gave Penelope a kiss on the forehead and a one on Phil's cheek.

_(Melissa: [calling out from downstairs] ): "ADRIANA!"_

**Phil:** "we're all going to MK for dinner tonight right?"

**Adriana:** "yeah. according to Nora's text message: MK. 7pm in Wedding formal wear."

Phil made a face at the sound of Wedding formal wear.

_(Melissa: [warning call] ) : "ADRIANA! LET'S GO!"_

**Adriana:** "coming Mel!"

Adriana turned back to Phil and gave him another kiss. "I love you Phil. See ya"

**Phil:** "I love you too Aid! See ya tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

**A FEW HOURS LATER MK….**

**VI -"THE SURPRISE RECEPTION"**

Loren did not understand why she and Eddie had to be separated for the night. All she got from his text message earlier that day was to dress up for a Post Wedding Dinner with a close family and friends; And that the limo will be her up from the Penthouse around a quarter to seven and to be dropped off at MK at exactly seven 'o clock and that he will be waiting for her outside of MK.

As soon as the limo approached MK, Eddie, at first, did not see Loren stepping out of the limo like gorgeous movie star. That is, until, Ian pointed her out his Rock star wife walking towards them. He quickly disappeared into the club, leaving Eddie by the double doors, stunned speechless.

Loren was wearing a Silvery vintage Marilyn Monroe style cocktail dress except this dress was a long gown dress perfectly shaping her body in all the right places. Her hair was done in soft curls with a Beautiful orchid tucked on the side of her left ear and make-up, incredibly flawless.

Eddie could not take his eyes off of her as he grabbed her by the hand, wrapping his arms around her waist.

**Eddie:** "my oh my..Mrs. Duran you are incredibly breathtaking tonight.."

**Loren:** (smiling), "back at ya, Mr. Duran or should I say…"

**Eddie:** "don't you dare say it..cause you know how much it turns me on"

**Loren:** "fine. I won't say anything." Instead, she tippy toed to his ears and whispered, "Mr. Amazing".

Eddie who could not stand it anymore, he crashed his lips on to hers as they leaned into a hot fiery intensifying make out session that lasted for a few minutes until he felt his phone vibrate as a sign that everyone waiting inside the club were waiting for them.

They pulled away and walked through the double doors, into the lobby and as they entered the dining/bar area/dance floor.

**Loren:** (confused), "babe, are you sure dinner is at 7 tonight? It looks like nobody's here at all."

On timing the lights magically turned on with a mixture voices cheering including: Max, Nora, Jake and Traci, Kelly and her date, Mark, Steven (Jake's front desk guy), and his date, Ally, Mel and Ian, Adriana and Phil, plus a few people from the label were all present at this special occasion.

_"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS! HAPPY MARRIAGE LOREN AND EDDIE! WE LOVE YOU!"_

Loren was so shocked speechless, she was crying tears of joy and almost passed but Eddie caught her in his arms.

She straightened herself up and turned to Eddie.

**Loren:** "you knew about this didn't you?"

**Eddie:** "it was suppose to be for the both of us, but I was sworn to secrecy not to tell you even though I know you dislike me keeping secrets especially from you."

**Loren:** "its oK. I'm glad you did it."

She kissed him on the cheek.

**Eddie:** "I love you Mrs. Duran"

**Loren:** "I love you too Mr. Duran. Let's go around and greet our guests yeah?"

Eddie nodded as he took her by the hand, showing off his wife to their family and friends.

Their final stop was the Wedding entourage table. Loren, followed by Eddie gave each and everyone of them a hug.

**Loren:** "I can't believe you guys did this for us! Thank you so much!"

**Melissa:** "and it keeps getting better trust us. ".

**Ian:** "ahhh…just you two wait..more surprises in store."

That's when Michael Duran, stepped up on the stage and introduced himself .

**Michael:** "Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Michael Duran, your emcee for tonight and Welcome to the Surprise Wedding reception of my ROCKSTAR cousin, Eddie Duran and his gorgeous Beautiful wife, Mrs. Loren Duran."

Their was a mixture of applauding, cheering, whistling and ringing of their glasses.

Michael continued. "You know what the means cousin Eddie, every time, you hear those glasses ring, you have to kiss your wife. Hahaha! This should be an interesting night, huh guys?"

Michael looked over at Ian as he got his silver spoon and started clinging on the glass, followed by an echo of ringing glasses.

Eddie and Loren leaned into each other for a quick yet intense kiss.

Every one cheered and whistled out. More ringing glasses.

Eddie and Loren looked at each other as if reading each other's thoughts and gave their guests what they wanted. This time Loren grabbed him towards her locking each other into a more deeper intensifying fiery make-out session.

More cheering, more whistling.

**Michael : **"Alright everyone, before dinner is served, The Best Man Ian and Maid of Honor Melissa has composed a surprise video slideshow for you…enjoy."

/nuzZUZhnjXw

Right at this moment and in the middle of the video, Loren suddenly felt this pang of nausea rising up in her stomach, that she immediately ran out of the dinning room to the ladies restroom.

Both Melissa and Adriana watched her run off and followed her to the restroom.

**THE RESTROOM… **

**VII-"UH OH?"**

**Melissa:** "Loren? ….Hello Lo?! where are you?..."

**Adriana:** "Are you OK?... What happened?"

The girls rushed over to Loren's stall hearing non stop vomiting on the other side of the door.

**Melissa:** " Are you alright Lo?"

Loren finally spoke up and stepped out of the stall, rubbing her stomach.

**Loren:** "yeah. there must be something in grilled salmon from earlier today that is making sick to the stomach."

Melissa and Adriana looked at Loren as if there was another reason for the intense vomiting.

Loren looked at them curiously. "What other reason could it be you guys?! "

A few minutes later, their conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

**MALE VOICE:** "Lo? Baby ? are you OK? I miss you..this party is not complete without you"

It was Eddie.

Loren looked at Melissa and Adriana with pleading eyes. "Please don't say anything…I don't want to spoil the night with this news."

**Melissa:** "no worries babe. We'll just tell them, it was food poisoning. Ok?"

Loren gave them a hug. "Thanks girls. I really don't know how to handle this news myself."

**Adriana::** "just promise us you'll try to have a good time tonight. Its your reception girly…have fun!"

The girls pulled open the restroom door with a worried Eddie waiting outside. Melissa and Adriana went ahead to the dinning area, leaving Eddie alone with Loren. He grabbed Loren into a tight bear hug.

**Eddie:** (kissing the top of her forehead), "Babe? Are you alright?"

**Loren:** (kissing back on his cheek.) "yeah. I'm good. The grilled salmon from earlier got my stomach all weird. That's all."

**Eddie:** " awww…take your time eating dinner tonight, OK? …" He kissed her on the lips. "I love you Lo".

**Loren:** (smiled ), "I love you too Eddie."

Loren and Eddie entered the dining area holding hands, waving hello and smiling as their family, friends and guests greeted them back with ringing glasses.

Eddie spun Loren around, inside and out of his arms, dipped her as she fell back in his arms. They leaned in for another quick fiery kiss.

Everyone cheered, applauded and whistled as the newlyweds finally returned to their seats. Dinner was served while Melissa and Ian led the toasts and presented their Best Man/Maid of Honor speeches.

Michael then returned to the stage. "alright guys, now that our bellies are full and happy. It is time to dance it off on the dance floor! Can everyone form a circle in boy/girl /boy/girl order please? Starting with Mr. and Mrs. Duran, get over here cousins!"

Loren and Eddie started the circle, followed by Max and Nora, Phil and Adriana, Melissa and Ian as other guests joined in making the circle bigger.

**Michael:** "Are you ready guys?!... we will start with…your right foot in, you put your right foot out, you put your right foot in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around…c'mon everybody!..."

**EVERYONE:** "THAT'S WHAT ITS ALL ABOUT!"

**Michael:** "LEFT FOOT!.."

The Hokey Pokey, mixed in to Achy Breaky and the Cha-Cha Slide,

**Michael:** "alright! Alright now! We're going to slow it down to a more traditional dance, Uncle Max and cousin Loren, this song is for you…"

The DJ started to play, _"DANCE WITH MY FATHER"_ by Luther Van Dross.

**Max:** "You are absolutely Beautiful Loren, I love you sweetie".

**Loren(**blushing shyly): "I love you too Pops"

/AVRQVvbHuys

Eddie walked up to his dad and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. Max stepped back, hugged his son and gave him way to dance with his wife.

**Michael:** "And now, ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Duran's First dance as husband and wife…"

/GS9GH8XX3Ew

As soon as the Husband and Wife dance was done, the evening continued with the garter/bouquet toss and the cutting of the cake. Once the cake and coffee was served, every one was invited back to the dance floor.

**Michael:** "OK everyone. Let me see you out on the dance floor once again, starting with the Cupid Shuufffle!"

And then the DJ started with some Michael Jackson….

**Michael:** "C'MON YOU THRILLER ZOMBIES! GET OUT THERE AND DANCE!"

**TWO HOURS LATER, LOREN AND EDDIE TOOK THE MIC...**

**Loren:** "We both want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for this wonderful Celebration!"

**Eddie:** "Yes. Each and everyone of you means SO MUCH to us, SPECIAL THANKS TO MAMA NORA AND PAPA MAX! You all are our greatest inspiration. WE LOVE YOU ALL!"

They both took a bow and waved good bye, flying kiss, as they exited the stage to the right side, leaving MK for the rest of the night.

The limo picked them up and dropped them off to the Penthouse. Eddie carried Loren, bridal style into the elevator and through the front door of their condo.

Once inside, Eddie began kissing her down her neck, but for the first time since they have been back from the vacation, she held back.

**Loren:** "Not tonight Eddie. Trust me. I don't think we can…"

***that's all for now friends! ENJOY! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. once again, Thank you for you LOVE AND SUPPORT! ^_^ I truly appreciate you heart and soul.* XoxO! **

**STAY TUNED FOR PART II OF MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS: NOW & FOREVER**


End file.
